The Ocean Between Us
by HistoricalRomanceWriter
Summary: Eachna is a young woman of fifteen who is captured by Vikings to marry the Chieftain's son. Will she ever find her way home? Will she learn to love this new man? (All human) More to come, rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Stolen

I stood on a cliff overlooking the ocean and watched the long wooden ships approach. The sun was just appearing over the horizon, the sky pink, orange, and blue. Below me I heard my fellow kinsman shrieking and screaming, probably running for shelter. As if a wooden hut could keep those hellions away. My heart clenched as I thought of my mother, father, sister, and brothers. I prayed that they would remain safe, that no harm would come to them. Given the chance, I would give my life so they could live, especially for my nephew, who was a two year old darling who lit up my life like no one else could.

The ships came closer still, the large men pulling the oars with vicious strength that sent fear through my entire being. My hair whipped around my face in the salty breeze, my legs trembling as I watched the men from my village ran to meet the Norse raiders, holding up swords and torches, ready to defend all that they held dear.

I allowed my eyes to slide closed as the Norsemen launched themselves out of their ships and roared, the sound echoing through the glades. The screams of terror and pain filled my ears, women and children crying as their husbands and fathers were brutally slaughtered. Tears pressed passed my closed lids and dripped down my face. I did not know what would become of me, whether I would be killed or taken captive. I would rather die than became their slave.

Though I was scared beyond what would seem possible, I couldn't make myself turn and run. It would be like running from a bear. It would only chase me down and kill me. I'd rather stand and face them with bravery. I was not a coward and I wouldn't act the part.

Streams of a foreign language reached my ears and my eyes opened again to see three men covered in furs and helmets climbing the fern covered slope toward me. I gasped as it became hard to breathe. Thoughts of my sweet, baby nephew flashed through my mind and anger rose up in me like boiling water.

"You had no right to invade my home!" I screamed at them and leaned down to pick up a good sized rock, and aimed it at the largest Viking's head. It simply bounced off his helmet and his evil laughter sent shivers up my spine. They spoke to me in Norse, but I didn't understand them. The largest man held his hand out to me.

"Don't run, maiden," he said in my tongue, taking a few steps toward me. I shook my head and started to sob.

"Please, I can't go with you. Return to your homeland," I pleaded, wanting nothing more than to stay with my family.

"Easy now, lass. Come quietly and we will not hurt you," the large murmured, making no move to come closer to me.

"You lie. If you take one more step toward me, I shall run away like the wind," I said and glared at the hairy demon. They all laughed at me and my anger flared even more. All three of them moved toward me and I turned on my heel, running through the ferns into the thick woods. Their laughter followed me, and soon I heard them crashing after me.

"Oh Jesus, help me!" I cried before tripping over a log and hurtling to the ground. Two huge rough hands reached down and lifted me to my feet while another wrapped rope around my wrists and ankles.

"What is your name, lass?" The large one asked, his blue eyes visible through his helmet.

"Eachna," I said, meeting his eyes.

"I am Bork," he stated before throwing me over his shoulder and climbing down the slope at top speed.

"Let me go! Unhand me, you beast!" I screamed and kicked at him and pounded my fists on his back. He only laughed at my attempts of gaining freedom, and said something to his companions in Norse that made them laugh as well. My face heated because I knew they were speaking of me but knew not what exactly.

Bodies of dead men lay in the streets, their blood flowing over the cobblestones. I felt like I would lose the contents of my stomach but I willed myself not to.

Soon we reached the long boats and I was set on a bench and quickly tied to the mast.

"May you all rot in hell," I growled under my breath and looked toward my home for what would most likely be the last time. I saw my mother rush out of our house and run down the path to the beach, her braid coming loose and tears falling down her cheeks. Our eyes met and she pressed her hands to her chest before thrusting them toward me. She was sending her heart with me. The men shoved the boat into the cold water and my chin rested on my chest as tears flowed down my face. I would never give up on trying to get back here.

When Ireland was far behind us, my tears ceased and I looked around the ship to see who else from my home was taken. A young woman named Mary, and a few other girls I knew, along with several young children. Such a shame. Some of the children I recognized and it was heartbreaking to know that their mothers were left behind.

The night was painful, as my back ached from not being able to move or stretch, the ropes were soaked with salt water and were rubbing against my wrists and ankles. I cried through the night, and even when I did fall asleep, I cried in my sleep.

The next morning I woke up warmed by the sun, and my heart felt like a rock in my chest. My stomach turned from the tossing ocean, and cramped from being empty.

The large man that had stolen me came and sat on the bench beside me. I turned my face from him, too angry to look into his face.

"I brought you food," he said in my language and held up a piece of bread to my lips. I shook my head.

"I do not wish to eat. I am sick," I murmured, resting my head on the mast which I was tied to.

"You need strength," he said and grabbed my jaw, forcing my mouth open. I allowed him to place the food in my mouth, but I hadn't had water so my mouth was too dry to chew the thick bread and I gagged on it before spitting it out. My stomach clenched and I heaved though nothing came out. The man lifted a horn of water to my lips and I took a few slow sips, and again he offered me bread. This time I was able to swallow it down, easing the pain in my gut.

"You are blessed. The sickness of the sea has no hold on you," he said and I met his gaze, for his eyes were kind and he was gentle with his words. Without his helmet, I could see that he was an older man, with a grey beard and a wrinkled tan face from being exposed to the weather after many years. By the way the other men seemed to obey and respect him, I guessed him to be their leader.

"What is to become of me?" I asked; fear making my heart race as I thought of some things I might be forced to do.

The man smiled and I remembered his name was Bork. "I am the chieftain. I have given you the great honor of being wife for my son."

My heart sunk and I forced back tears. "No, please. I must go home to my family. I love them and they need me. Please," I begged, hot tears running down my face. His reached up and with rough fingers, he wiped away my sorrow

"My son is kind. He will treat you well," he said confidently but his words did nothing to soothe the pain in my heart. I did not wish to marry a Norsemen. Too tired to speak anymore, I closed my eyes and slumped forward.

I slept through the rest of the day, not having the will nor the energy to do much else. There was nothing else I could do.

The next morning we approached what must have been the Norsemen's home, for they all got excited and looked eagerly toward the land, smiles lighting up their faces.

"Glad you all are so joyful while we captives mourn the loss of our families," I hissed under my breath. Only Bork heard me and gave me a reproving look before heading toward me. I glared at him, caring not what he would do to me.

"You must learn to tame your tongue or my son shall tame it for you," he told me sternly.  
I snorted but said nothing. No man would tame my tongue.

A short time later we reached the shore and were greeted by the Norsemen's families. I was untied from the mast and was able to stand for the first time in two days and nights. My muscles ached and the skin of my wrists were raw and bleeding, the saltwater stinking the wounds.

"May hellfire swallow you beasts as soon as you are laid in your graves," I cursed under my breath as I was lifted from the boat and onto the stony shore. A young man approached Bork and embraced him, speaking to him in Norse. I guessed that this was his son, my soon to be husband. The thought made me want to vomit. His body was lean but well-muscled, his hair was golden and long, though he didn't have as much of a beard as his fellow men, only a slight covering of fuzz that covered his cheeks and chin. Honestly, he was not too hard on the eyes. Now what mattered was his temperament. He pulled away from his father and faced me, allowing his eyes to wander over my body. Looking at his father, he spoke in Norse. My growl of frustration brought his gaze back to me. He smiled and stepped closer to me, reaching out to touch my face.

"Get your hands off me, you dog," I snapped and spit at him. He grinned like this amused him and said something to his father.

"Does your son speak my tongue?" I asked Bork, who smiled at me.

"You please him with your spirit," he said without answering my question, then clapped his son on the back and gestured to me before walking away. Pointing to himself, my future husband said,

"Asvald."

I nodded before placing my hand on my chest. "I am Eachna."

"Eachna," he murmured before taking a slow step toward me. I allowed him to place his hand on my cheek, and he murmured quietly in Norse.

"If you know my language I ask that you would speak in it. I cannot understand you," I said quietly.

He didn't look up at me, nor did he speak to me. Instead he slung me over his shoulder and carried me toward his village.

"I will not go willingly!" I screamed and kicked at him. "You son of a bitch! You took me from my home, my family! I hate you!" I started to sob and ceased fighting him. I felt him chuckle and I cried harder.

He ducked into a sod covered house and placed me on the floor before turning and leaving. I sat in shock for a moment, my bottom hurting from where he threw me down. A middle aged woman approached me, a sad smile on her face.

"Asvald is not cruel, my child. You will be treated well," she said, sitting beside me.

"Are you his mother?" I asked, grateful that we could communicate. She nodded and smiled.

"We are not a harsh as you believe us to be," she said softly, meeting my eyes.

Tears filled my eyes. "I care not. You took me from my family and that alone proves you to be cruel."

She reached out and took my hand. "I am sorry that my husband wanted to give our son a woman from distant shores. But you have a much kinder fate than the other women who were captured with you. They will be thralls or slaves as you would call them. They will be used by men. My son will treat you as his queen."

My whole body trembled as I thought of being in Asvald's arms tonight. "I cannot marry him. I cannot."

"Hush now," his mother scolded gently before moving to the hearth in the middle of the room and scooped out some stew for me to eat. She stroked my hair while I chocked down the food, knowing I would need the strength it gave me.  
When I was finished, she helped me to my feet and said that we were going to a river where I could wash myself. She brought with her a thick dress and what looked like a fur coat. I walked beside her in silence, my heart heavy and filled with sadness and pain.

"You will learn to love him," she broke the silence. "Once you see what a kind man he is."

I kept silent, not wanting to say anything that might hurt her feelings. She had only been kind to me. She was not the one who stole me from my home.

Birdsong filled the air along with the sound of wind in the trees, sounds that would usually bring joy to my heart. Now they only brought more tears.

"Stop this weeping. It is making your eyes red and puffy. You must be beautiful for my son tonight," she scolded again and I sniffed back my sorrows. Crying would do nothing to change my circumstances.

"My name is Groa," she said and smiled at me.

"I am Eachna," I said and smiled back.

We came to a clearing covered with lush grass and ferns, and a clear stream ran through it. Once we reached its edge, Asvald's mother said,

"Remove your dress."

I frowned but stripped down and stepped into the cold water with a gasp. Sinking into the water, I smiled for the first time in two days, enjoying the feeling of the dirt, sweat, tears, and blood washing from my body. Asvald's mother tossed me a bar of soap and a rag before laying out my new dress on a stone and went to a nearby tree, which she sat under and closed her eyes.

I soaped up my hair and scrubbed out the dirt and salt, and ducked under the water to rinse it away. I came up giggling and even splashed some. I needed this. My heart needed to find joy in even the smallest thing.

Once I was completely clean, I rose from the chilly water and slipped into the dress and pulled the fur over my shoulders. Asvald's mother rose from her place under the tree and returned to my side.

"You look much prettier now, my daughter. Come, I must prepare for the feast."

Groa wouldn't allow me to help her and made me go sleep in Asvald's bed in his section of the sod house. Though I tried to resist the sleepiness that made my eyelids heavy, I finally did drop into blissful darkness.

I awoke to someone banging open the wooden door and sat up to see who entered. It was Asvald.

"Oh it's you," I said in a small voice, though I was trying to sound brave. My heart pounded and my stomach twisted. "You're one ugly beast, and I'll bet you are a coward. If you weren't, you would have come to capture me yourself. Didn't have the gall, did you?"

His face remained emotionless and he came closer to me. His eyes wandered over me again and he nodded approvingly.

"I care not what you think of me. I wish I had been born ugly so you would have no desire to put your hands on me," I said, glaring at him. As he came closer, I saw that his hair was wet and his skin was clean and smooth. He had bathed for me. I shook my head, and insulted him again, though I doubted that he understood what I was saying. "You smell like a skunk. Or better yet, a dead skunk that's been in the sun for days."

His eyes twinkled and he sat on the bed. I scooted away from him, still glaring. "Keep your hands off me, you Norseman swine."

"Hush," he said and my eyes widened because I knew he'd understood everything I'd said. My eyes fell to the furs that covered the wooden bed, my cheeks hot as I waited for him to strike me. Instead he took my chin in his hand and made me look at him.

"I will demand respect from my wife. I suggest you practice this now so you will not suffer punishment after we are wed," he said firmly, and I saw that he had blue eyes much like his father.

"How could I respect you?" I asked, angry tears filling my eyes and I blinked them rapidly away. "You stole me from my home and my loved ones. I cannot respect a man who would willingly do that to me."

Compassion softened his features and he released my chin so he could stroke my cheek, wiping away my tears. "I am sorry your heart is sore. It will heal, I promise."

I forced my gaze away from his and his hand left my cheek.

"Our wedding ceremony will begin soon. Come," he said and held out his hand to me.  
I lay back on the bed, determined not to move from this spot.

"Get off the bed, woman," he said in a warning tone of voice. I remained still, though I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. "Now!"

I flinched but still didn't budge.

"Obey me," he growled and grabbed my arms, lifting me from the bed. Since I was given no choice, I stood up and glared at him.

"I will never obey you," I snarled, my chest heaving with anger.

He smirked before grabbing my wrist and pulling me back into the main area of the house. The house was now filled with Asvald's family, who all cheered when they saw us. Asvald greeted them all and spoke to them in Norse before sitting down by the fire, pulling me into his lap. I squealed and tried to wriggle away, but he grasped my hips and made me stay. My jaw clenched and I resisted the urge to strike him for his rude, uncouth behavior.

"You are completely piggish and disgusting," I whispered in his ear but he only laughed at me. Since being mean to my husband would not fix anything, I decided to think about the things that I cared for or would soon care for about him. I was grateful that he seemed to be only a few years older than me and was rather good looking as well. I was grateful that he had not yet struck me and seemed gentle enough.

"You are a beauty, Eachna," he murmured, his hand sliding up the outside of my thigh. I groaned in disgust and pushed his wrist away from me.

"Please, if you wish to touch me, do it when we are not in front of your family," I whispered, praying that he would listen to me. His blue eyes met mine and he seemed to study me.

"If that pleases you, wife," he said with a nod and a smile. I smiled back and tensely reached out to touch his golden hair, letting the strands slip through my fingers.

"Thank you," I whispered, tears choking me because I didn't want to be nice to this barbarian, but I also wanted to do what was best for my future.

"Drink," he commanded and lifted a cup to my lips. I took a sip of the sweet liquid and enjoyed how it seemed to warm me to the bone. "Tell me of your family," he said.

I played with a tassel on my dress as I told him the names of my family members and described them to him.

"I am sorry you lost them," he said like he wasn't the one who had taken them from me. My anger rekindled and I fought to keep it back.

The night passed quicker than I wanted it to, with Asvald feeding me honeyed pears and more of that sweet drink. The guests became drunk and started fornicating with one another while I tried to shield myself from it as much as possible.

Asvald saw that I was uncomfortable and soon swung me onto his shoulder and carried me to his room, setting me down in front of his personal fire. I watched as he dropped his fur coat and stripped of his shirt, and poured some water into a bowl and washed his face. His back was strong but it was evident that he still had maturing to do, as did I. My breasts were not of a pleasing size yet, though the rest of my body was that of a woman.

"Do you wish to wash your face?" he asked, turning to face me. I nodded and walked slowly toward him. He held out a rag and poured more water for me. After cleansing my face and neck, I turned around to face him, my knees trembling.

"Your hair is lovely," he whispered, fingering my braid. "Would you let it down for me?"

My heart still racing, I untied the leather string that bound my hair and let it fall in waves around my shoulders. Taking some in his fist, he lifted it to his nose and inhaled.

I felt like I was going to be sick. "Please," I said, my voice weak. I felt like all my strength was draining away. "Don't. Not tonight, please." I met his eyes. "Please."

He smiled and tangled both hands into my hair. "My virgin does not know the pleasures of a man."

My whole body stiffened. "I am not _your_ virgin. Now remove your hands from me!"

His grip on my hair tightened and I tried not to show any pain. "You are mine, Eachna. All mine." He lowered his mouth to my neck and began to kiss me.

"Stop. I do not consent!" I cried and shoved against his chest. He released his hold on my hair, though his face hardened with anger.

"I am trying to be patient and gentle with you, but you are making it very difficult. Now if you don't shut your mouth and give in to me, I will take you by force, and it will not be pleasant for you," he threatened, his voice deadly calm.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glowered at him. "You do not frighten me. I swear I will find some way to run away from here and I'll be lost to you forever."

"Oh, but if you run, I knew exactly where you'll be, so I'll just steal you again," he said with a mocking smile. He had a point. If I were to return to my family, he would just hunt me down again. The pain of losing hope cut through me and I fought to keep from bursting into sobs.

"Can I not see them again? It was a short journey and I long for them so," I said, searching his face.

He shook his head. "No, you must never see them again. Your home is here and it is time that you learn that. Now strip of your gown that I might take you to bed."

Desperate for anyone to help me, I made a dash for the door and had it open a crack before Asvald pulled me back and kicked the door shut. I struggled against him and bit into the flesh of his arm. He growled and pushed me away, though he did not strike me.

"Maiden, it will be worse for you if you do not calm yourself."

I pressed my hand to my forehead, my head starting to ache along with my belly. "I do not feel well, Asvald."

"You are upsetting yourself. Stop, for I promise I will not hurt you," he said softly and pulled me close against him. His body was warm and inviting but I couldn't make myself embrace him.

"All men promise that only to shatter our hopes," I murmured, avoiding his eyes. Instead of answering me, he tugged at the hem of my dress.

"Take this off," he commanded and gave me room enough to do it. I met his eyes, trying to beg him once more.

"If we are to join as one tonight, allow me to maintain some modesty while you enjoy the pleasures of my body," I whispered, feeling like a part of me was dying inside.

He cupped my face in his hands, his eyes gentle. "Would that make you happy, wife?"

"Yes," I whispered right before he touched his lips to mine in a tender, caressing kiss. It was my first kiss. When Asvald pulled back, I could see that he knew that was my first time being kissed.

"You may leave your dress on. Now come and lie down on the bed," he said and I slowly did as he said, holding in my sobs.

"Don't look upon me. Please," I whispered as he moved to kneel between my legs.

"I will look upon you. Trust me; what I see will please me. No need to be concerned," he said, smoothing his hand over my thigh.

I growled at him. "As if that is why I asked. I don't care whether it pleases you or not, I simply wish for some dignity, something you clearly lack."

His face tightened with anger and before I knew what was happening, he flipped me over so I was on my belly and looped an arm around my hips, lifting them up. He pressed his aroused manhood onto the now bare flesh of my hind side.

"Since I lack dignity, maybe I should take you like an animal. Would you like that?" He pressed harder, closer to my entrance this time. I whimpered, fear slicing straight through me.

"No! No, no! Please, no! Let me lie on my back and I will spread my legs for you. But not like this, please not like this," I sobbed, feeling like my heart was being crushed in a fist.

With a sigh, he released my hips and allowed me to roll back over. I panted and stared up at him, waiting to see what he would do.

"I don't want an unwilling bride," he murmured and stroked my hair. "I will be good to you, and I will treat you with kindness. Forgive me for taking you from your home."

I spat in his face. "Never, Norseman chicken droppings."

He growled and wiped away my spittle. "I am tired of playing games with you. You are mine and I_ will_ have you tonight."

"You'll have to kill me first," I said and rolled to the side until my feet touched the floor and I swung out from under his arm and ran toward the door, flinging it open. I sprinted out of the sod house, the sky dark and the grass cold under my feet. Even if this lasted only a moment, I felt free for the first time in two days.  
A solid mass of muscle knocked me flat to the ground. I tried to crawl away but he grabbed onto my ankle, pulling me back. I kicked at his face and made impact with his nose. He cursed and released his grip of my ankle and I pushed to my feet, running through the dark forest once again, not knowing where I was headed. Anywhere as long as Asvald wasn't there.

I heard his heavy footfalls behind me and I increased my speed, my side aching and my lungs burning for air but I couldn't stop now.

Once again I was thrown to the ground and groaned from the impact, rolling around to face Asvald.

"Damn you, woman! Damn you to hell!" he shouted, blood running from his nose. With his wild eyes, snarling mouth and bleeding nose, he looked terrifying in the moonlight.

"Oh please, Asvald! Please husband, do not force me!" I cried before bursting into sobs. Soon I felt gentle arms slide around me and lift me from the cold wet ground. I rested my head on his strong warm chest and before I could stop myself, I sunk into blessed darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Asvald

I awoke to someone running their hands over me and my eyes opened. Jerking into a sitting position, I saw that Asvald was lying beside me, wearing not a single stitch of clothing. I gasped and looked away, much to his pleasure.

"We did nothing last night, if that is what you are wondering about," Asvald said and stroked my arm. I groaned. I wished he had taken me in my sleep. At least then I would have no memory of it, and I would feel nothing.

"I need to relieve myself, Asvald." I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"I'll take you," he said and took my hand. "Come."  
He led me outside to a small hut that was similar to an outhouse. I finished my business then stepped out, seeing that Asvald still had his back turned. I glanced around and my sight fell on some red berries and I tiptoed over to the bush and picked some, crushing the berries in my hand. I hurried behind the little outhouse and lifted my skirts, smearing the red juice along the inside of my thighs.

I came around the outhouse and strode slowly toward Asvald.

"Are you well?" he asked and touched my cheek. I turned my face from him and wouldn't answer.

He sighed and threw me over his shoulder, heading toward the sod longhouse.

"You do know that I am perfectly capable of walking, don't you?" I asked, struggling against him. He just smacked me on the rump and laughed. I growled and clawed at his back, but his thick wool shirt and furs prevented me from doing any damage. He said something to me in Norse, making me even angrier.

Inside the sod house, Asvald's mother and sisters were cooking and working on a loom.  
"Asvald, let me assist your mother," I said as he carried me toward his area of the longhouse.

"No, you are to serve me," he said and shut the door behind us, the boom echoing through the room. I went to a corner and sunk down, pulling my knees up to my chest and crossing my arms over them, glaring up at him.

"I despise you," I growled as he approached me with an amused smile.

"I don't believe that," he whispered, crouching in front of me.

"You'd better believe it," I said, trying not to smile because his nose was swollen and red, dried blood caked over a slit up his nostril. I laughed inside, feeling victorious.

He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "I'm losing my patience with you, maiden."

"Oh dear, what a shame," I said and smacking his hand away, pressing my lips tightly together in my anger. He grabbed my upper arms and tried to bring me to my feet, but I flopped over and relaxed every inch of my body as he groaned and tried to get me to stand. With a roar of fury, he let me fall to the ground where I lay smiling.

He stood over me, his arms crossed over his chest. "My, you are quite a fighter, my lovely."

Livid tears filled my eyes. "You stole me from my home! You have taken all I love away from me and have forced me to be your slave! I _will_ fight you, and I'll _never_ stop." I shook my head, the hot tears streaming down my face. "I'll never stop."

Asvald knelt beside me, though he made no move to touch me. "You are not my slave. You are my wife."

I rubbed my eyes and rolled to my other side, turning my back on him. "It matters not. It is all the same to me." I felt his hand go to my leg, brushing his fingers over the wounds on my ankles. I winced and moved away from his touch. Taking my hand, he lifted it to his lips and kissed my palm, and the wounds on my wrists. I jerked it from his grip and tucked them under my arms.

"I am trying to be kind but that does not seem to be a succeeding method of taming you. Maybe something harsher will subdue you." He lifted me to my feet and took my sore wrist, dragging me through the longhouse and outside into the sunlight and crisp air. He pulled me over to a nearby pine tree and tore off a small branch. He grabbed a fistful of my skirt and lifted it up, so my knees and below were exposed. Taking the switch, he slashed it against the back of my legs. The stinging spread up my thighs and I bit back a whimper. He struck again, only harder. Tears rose in my eyes and imagined my nephew, smiling and hugging me, his sweetness flooding my heart. Another strike brought me back to being Asvald's wife, and I couldn't stop the tears. My skin burned and my legs shook. Looking around, I saw other Norsemen watching us, some laughing, others were serious. Shame coursed through me and I closed my eyes, swallowing the lump in my throat. A few strikes later, someone shouted, "Asvald!" It was Groa, his mother.  
Asvald ceased his lashing and looked up at her. She stormed over to him, scolding him in Norse. Grabbing the switch, she struck him across the chest with it before throwing it to the ground. Asvald's face flushed red and he spoke sharply to her in Norse. She pointed her finger at him and scolded louder.

I bit back my laughter, but couldn't help but smile. Sweet Groa was defending me against her own son.

She turned to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, leading me away from Asvald and the crowd that had gathered.

"I am sorry, daughter. He does not act like that often. I have never seen him strike a woman before," she murmured and rubbed my shoulder. I leaned into her, needing her comfort.

"I want to go home," I whispered, looking into her eyes. "Your husband is the chieftain. Can't you ask him to take me back home? Surely there is a more beautiful girl out there that would please Asvald."

She shook her head. "Would you wish this fate on another girl? The break has already been made. Now you must allow it to heal."

My head hung low in self-pity and I felt like giving up hope on ever feeling happiness again. "Can you imagine being stolen away from your entire family and forced to be married to a man you feared, a man who killed the menfolk of your town?"

Groa looked away, and silence feel between us and the only sounds were of twigs snapping under out feet. Finally she spoke. "I can. When I was sixteen Norsemen invaded my hometown and killed my father and brothers. I watched my sisters get ravished, powerless to help them. I was taken captive, and I, much like you, became wife of a chieftain's son." She paused and I saw that she was fighting back emotions that she had been struggling with for many years. She continued, "I never saw my mother again, and my sisters were sold off into slavery and I did not see them again. At first I hated my husband. I fought him and fought him. It was only when I became with child that I learned to love him." She looked at me and smiled. "You will learn to love my son, even if it takes a child to do so."

I folded my arms over my chest and thrust my chin up. "There will never be a child if I have my way."

Gora chuckled and rubbed my back. "Asvald told me why he was switching you."

My face heated and I looked away, hiding an embarrassed smile. "I mean no harm; I am simply protecting my virtue."

"Why?" She asked as we came into the clearing with the river.

"I don't want to be ravished by Asvald. You of all people must understand this," I said as I stepped into the cold water. It soothed the inflamed skin on the back of my legs and I took a deep breath from the blessed relief.

She nodded. "I do, I do." She said nothing more, just stood in silence while I finished soaking my sores.  
When I finished, she said, "I will take you back to Asvald now. I'm sure his temper has cooled."  
My heart was heavy as we walked back to the village, and my legs started to sting once again. Strings of curses ran through my mind, wishing I could yell them at Asvald. I asked Groa how to say something in Norse and she taught me, so I could say it to Asvald.

He was sitting outside the longhouse, looking quite ashamed of himself. Groa stopped walking in folded her arms over my chest and I continued to approach Asvald. He looked up at me and smiled sheepishly. I stopped in front of him and placed my hands on my hips.

"_Pu mein minn naer pu beria minn,"_ I said, the words strange on my lips. I'd said you hurt me when you beat me.

He stood up and cupped my face in his hands, saying something back in Norse before saying it in my language. "I'm sorry, my beautiful wife."

I turned and showed him the red welts and scratches on my legs. "You should be, you bear."  
"Listen to me, woman," he said sternly and grabbed my chin. "It's time you learned how to show respect."

I scowled at him and pulled my chin away. "Are you going to beat me again? That did nothing to tame me. It only made me despise you even more."

His eyes filled with sadness. "I regret harming you. You have every right to hate me now."

I looked away and pressed my lips together, too angry to even speak. I was sure that he didn't regret anything; he was only saying so to talk me into his bed. "Rot in hell, Asvald."

"Tame your tongue, wife!" he yelled, his face flushing with anger. He looked over my shoulder and said something to his mother. She came to my side and took my hand. He said something more before stomping away.

"What did he say, Groa?" I asked softly, worried that Asvald changed his mind about me and wanted me sold into slavery.

"He said that he wants me to watch over you. He is tired of your company," she said, sounding disappointed.

I smiled. "Praise God Almighty above, I'm free of him."

"For now. Come; let me put some ointment on your legs." She led me into the longhouse and sat me down by the fire.

"What should I do, Groa?" I asked, resting my chin in my hand. "I'm lost and alone. I just want to go home. Couldn't you help me escape?"

She shook her head as she smoothed what looked like grease over the switched marks on my calves. "Stop this talk of escaping. It will do you no good. You must accept your life here. I promise the loneliness and pain will fade away with time."

Those were not words I wanted to hear. "I doubt that."

"I am sorry you are so unhappy. Once Asvald sees that you are only trying to protect yourself, he might be kinder to you," she said and handed me a plate of dried fish and cheese, along with a cup of ale. I quickly began eating, realizing how famished I was.

"Do you think you could talk to him? Help him understand?" I asked, looking at her with pleading eyes.

She smiled and touched my cheek. "Of course. He listens well to his _mooir."_

I nodded. "Thank you."

While I ate, other women and men came and went from the longhouse, and I learned the names of Asvald's family. He was eldest of his siblings. He had two sisters named Halla and Inga, who were fifteen and eight, and four brothers named Ragi, Sibbi, Thord, and Ulf. Ragi was sixteen, Sibbi was ten, Thord was five, and Ulf was two.  
Ulf reminded me of my nephew, Jarlath with his blond hair, blue eyes, and crooked smile. He quickly warmed up to me and was soon bestowing me with kisses. I held him in my arms, close to my heart, hoping that Jarlath could feel my love all the way across the ocean between us.

Asvald stayed away for most of the afternoon, leaving me in peace with his mother and siblings.

But when the sky started to darken, Asvald and his father returned, looking hungry and tired. I went to the fire and served some stew into a bowl and brought it to Asvald, along with a piece of thick bread.

"Thank you, wife," he murmured and began eating. I helped Groa serve food for the children before sitting beside Asvald to eat my own. Once Asvald has finished eating, he took the bowl from my hands and led me toward his section of the house. I groaned and tugged against him, looking over my shoulder at Groa. She smiled and nodded.

As the door closed behind us, I occurred to me how much I'd grown to hate this room in only a night. "I have to relieve myself," I said, hoping to buy myself some more time. He groaned but took me outside. Again I gathered some red berries and smeared the juice between my thighs.

"Please be stupid enough to fall for this," I whispered as I straightened my dress and joined Asvald again.

My body trembled as we were again alone in his bedroom. My heart pounded, making my head ache, and I shifted on my feet because I was unable to stay still.

"We've been married for a night and whole day and I still have not seen you unclothed," he said quietly. My stomach clenched and I felt like I would be sick, which was a feeling that I was becoming accustomed to.

"Asvald, please," I whined, wishing there was a place in the room that would make me feel less vulnerable. The only thing that would help would be to stand by the door, but Asvald was blocking it.

"Please what?" He asked, coming closer to me. His dropped his fur coat and stripped of his shirt, leaving his well-muscled chest in my view.

"Stop this nonsense! I won't give into you!" I yelled, standing my ground. I was sick of cowering before him. "You deserve nothing from me after the beating I received from you."

"Oh shut your mouth, I hardly touched you. I've switched children harder than that," he said sarcastically and reached out for me. I hopped sideways and crawled over the bed and to the other side.

He cursed in Norse and darted around to my side of the bed. I scrambled across again, panting. He slammed his hand down on the bed, and before he could move again, I dropped to the ground and wiggled under the bed. He knelt down and reached for me from the right, so I scooted to the left, out of his grasp. I watched his feet come around to the left side, so I moved to the right side.

"Damn it!" He raged and finally moved by the fire, sitting down in his chair. I stayed under the bed, too scared to move. I listened to his breathing slow; he was calming down again.

"I promise I won't hurt you, Eachna. If you do as I say you will feel no pain, only pleasure," he said, completely composed.

"I'm not moving," I growled, though it was getting quite uncomfortable.

"Suit yourself, wife."

After only a few moments, I emerged from beneath the bed and went to his side, remembering the berry juice on my thighs. Lifting up my dress, I showed him the red streaks on my thighs.

"I am having my monthly flow," I said and dropped my dress again.

"Hmm. Well, if that is true, let us go to bed and sleep," he said and stood, his hands going to the tie on his trousers. I turned my back and dropped my dress, quickly pulling on a nightgown before slipping under the furs on the bed.

He joined me a moment later, naked as he was on the day he was born. I shut my eyes and tried to fall asleep when suddenly he ripped back the furs and straddled me.

"Asvald!" I cried in surprise and pressed against his chest. "What in the name of heaven are you doing?"

He grinned and spread my legs, kneeling between them. "If you are bleeding, why aren't you wearing women's rags? And why-" He leaned down, bringing his face close to my womanhood- "do you smell like fruit?" He chuckled and my heart sunk with dread.

My heartbeat picked up speed as he lifted my nightgown, revealing my secrets to him. Blushing a deep red, I covered my face with my hands to hide my shame. He reached up and stroked my arm comfortingly.

"Easy, my wife. Feel no shame, I am your husband. You please me despite your insolent attitude," he murmured, licking up some of the juice from the inside of my thigh. Pleasure shot up my leg and my mouth fell open.

"Stop! Husband, I beg you to stop," I said seriously, looking him in the eye. Maintaining eye-contact, he licked my other thigh, his tongue much too close to my privy parts. As his tongue became bolder, I closed my eyes for I felt like I would faint. Biting my lip, I held in any sound that might encourage him and went limp, taking my mind away from what Asvald was doing to me. I imagined riding my horse through the thick green grass of Ireland, my hair flowing free behind me. I missed that sense of freedom, and I wondered if I'd ever be allowed to ride a horse.

Before he could finish, I swung my leg over his head and sprinted toward the door. I got it open and this time I didn't run outside, but ran to his mother. I collapsed next to her sleeping platform by the fire. I shook her shoulder and she groaned, her eyes opening.

"What is it, Eachna?" She asked softly, seeing the frightened look on my face.

"Help me, please. He's treating me horribly, doing unseemly things to me. Help," I cried, clutching at her hand.

"Stop lying to my mother," Asvald said and slid his arms around my waist and lifted me onto his shoulder. Thank God he'd put his trousers back on. Groa spoke to him gently in Norse and he growled back at her something I couldn't understand. After a few minutes of them discussing something, Asvald carried me back to our room. He set me down on the bed and allowed me to cover myself with furs and lie down.

"Are you sore from your journey here?" he asked, reaching under the furs to take my foot in his hand. "Can I help?"

I tucked my knees up to my chest, bringing my feet out of his grasp. "Just let me sleep, please."

He sighed and joined me in the bed, pulling me against his chest. "Let me hold you."  
I rested my head on his chest and tried to relax. I was tired out from fighting him all day and I just wanted some rest. "I am angry with you still. Do not forget that."

His hand trailed along my back in a soothing manner, as if to calm my temper. "Hush now. It is time to sleep."

My eyes closed and I soaked up his warmth, quickly falling asleep.

The next morning Asvald was gone, so I washed my face and dressed before joining Groa and the children. Ulf and Thord ran to greet me with kisses and embraces. Groa kissed my cheek.

"Are you well, daughter?"

I nodded and forced a smile. "Asvald let me sleep last night." I was thankful for how rested I felt. "Did he tell you what happened last night?"

She shook her head and made me sit by the fire. "No, he only told me that you were resisting him." She served me some porridge with berries. "I told him to let you sleep. I'm glad he obeyed me."

"Thank you for your help last night. I was…scared," I whispered before taking a bite of my porridge. "Where is Asvald now?"

"He is with his father," she said and served breakfast for her children and herself.

After we finished eating, I asked Groa, "May I go for a walk?"

She met my eyes and held my gaze. "Only if you promise you will not run off. Remember, I helped you before and I'm helping you now."

"I promise," I said, looking in her eyes. When I stepped outside, the cool breeze stirred the hair around my face and I took a deep breath before walking down the dirt path that ran through the village. Children chased each other through the streets, shaggy dogs barking at their heels, women rushed around doing their daily chores. Some smiled at me, some nodded, and it occurred to me that I was respected. As the Chieftain's son's wife, I was honored and respected. For some odd reason, this made me happy and maybe even proud of my husband.

The sound of waves and salty air greeted me as I came to a slope overlooking the beach. Long ships were anchored in the bay, and the sight of them brought a fresh surge of fear to my heart. Taking another deep breath, I carefully climbed down the slope. The sand felt cold through my shoes, but I liked the feeling.

Asvald was standing next to another Norsemen and seemed to be arguing with him. I stayed back, not wanting to intrude on their business. After a few minutes, Asvald turned and stormed down the beach. I stumbled after him and soon reached his side.

"Good morning, husband," I said softly and placed my hand on his arm. "Are you well?"

He nodded, but still looked upset. "I am fine."

We walked in silence for a while and I removed my hand from his arm, putting some space between us. "My sister and I used to love walking along the beach. She'd try to step out into the waves, but they would almost always knock her down. I'd follow her out, and would be there to catch her if she fell." Tears gathered in my eyes as I remembered her. I wondered if she was well, if she was happy. I knew for sure that she missed me, wherever she was.

Asvald looked at me as if examining my face and eyes. "How old was your sister?"

I looked out over the frothy blue water, wishing I could walk across it back to Ireland, my home. "She is sixteen. Her name is Kalin."

"You miss her," he stated and took my hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Of course I do," I snapped and yanked my hand out of his. "She was my best friend, the one closest to my heart."

His head lowered and I knew he felt bad for forcing me from my home. He opened his mouth to say something, but then changed his mind. His blond hair whipped around in the wind, twirling around his face. Though I hated to admit it, he was quite attractive. He had a strong jawline that was covered in dark blond stubble, and had luscious lips.

"I am hoping that with some time you'll learn to love me and my family, and our village," he said softly, looking down at me.

"You took me from my home and I will hold that against you until the end of my days," I said just as softly, nearly whispering the words. My throat thickened with tears as I imagined my family, welcoming me back home.

His face hardened and he became distant again. "Well, you're here now. You might as well accept it."

I turned in front of him, making him come to a halt. "Never will I accept this. This is wrong, all of it! We're not even married! We weren't wed before God, so I don't consider you my husband. A feast before your pagan gods is not a wedding."

He arched an eyebrow and smirked at me, then suddenly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up against him. Lowering his head, he pressed his lips to mine. They were salty and warm, hard and aggressive on mine as he claimed my mouth. When his tongue brushed mine, I started to struggle with him, leaning away from his body. With one arm around my waist, the other cupped the back on my head, keeping me in place. I groaned and wiggled harder, trying to free myself. He abruptly released me and I fell back onto the sand, the breath knocked out of me. He grinned down at me and brushed his hand over his lips.

"Son of Loki!" I shouted at him and his smirk was replaced with surprise. "Yes, I know who Loki is, Asvald," I said and got to my feet, brushing the sand off my backside. "He is the father of lies, so he must have spawned you."

Asvald shook his head, looking sad and angry at the same time. "You could make things so much easier for yourself if you would stop fighting all of us."

Turning my back, I started up the slope to the village. "I'm not fighting with your mother," I called over my shoulder and he started following me.

"Even so, you're disturbing the peace with your crazy antics," he called back to me.

I spun around and marched back toward him. "That's your fault! You should have picked a Norse wife who would be willing to live with you! What in high heaven did you expect of me?" I cried, my hands going to my hips. "You are a fool if you thought I'd be willing to obey _anything _you tell me to do."

"You are the fool. You are a fool for trying to go against my wishes," he growled and grabbed my chin. "Have you forgotten that I am the chieftain's son?"

"Oh, I haven't forgotten. You are spoiled enough that you couldn't be anything but," I snarled and pushed him away. As I turned to walk away again, he grabbed my wrist and spun me back around.

"I suggest that you learn how to speak to me respectfully," he said sternly, glaring at me.

I pressed my lips together and glared back. "Or what, Norseman? You'll take a switch to me again?"

"I will if I have to. You're like a disobedient child that needs to be put in her place." He continued in Norse and then laughed. My face flushed because I didn't know what he'd said about me. A burly man with red hair came to Asvald's side and spoke to him. Asvald laughed before reaching out to swat me on the bottom, and said something to his red haired friend in Norse. They both roared with laughter. My face heated even more and before I could lose my nerve, I slapped Asvald as hard as I could across the cheek. The smack resounded through the air and silence fell, everyone holding their breath to see what Asvald would do. His face also flushed red with anger and he grabbed my arm, dragging me toward his longhouse.

"You'll be sorry, you little bitch," he growled at me. I tried to dig my heels in the ground but he was still too strong. My arm throbbed where he was gripping me. I clawed at his fingers and shouted,

"Unhand me, beast! Groa! Help!"

He yanked me forward and pulled me into the longhouse. Groa was at the loom and she looked up in surprise. I parted my lips to plead with her to help me when Asvald's hand came over my mouth. Groa gave him a disapproving look and said something in Norse. He shouted at her before throwing me into his bedroom, and slammed the door shut.

I crossed my arms over my chest and shifted on my feet, preparing myself for his fury. His chest heaved as he took off his belt made of animal skin. My heart skipped a beat and my eyes widened. He wouldn't beat me with that, would he?

"Asvald, please- " I started to say but he cut me off.

"Silence! I've heard enough!" He shoved me down on the bed and lifted my dress, exposing the back of my legs. As he raised the belt to strike me, I rolled to the side and off the bed, hitting the floor with a thump. I stumbled to my feet, my eyes darting to the door. If only I could reach it in time.  
Asvald stepped in front of me and I gave him a weak smile. He shook his head and threw the belt across the room. Before I could sigh in relief, he raised his hand and struck me across the mouth. I gasped and covered the stinging area with my hand, looking up at him.

"You hit me; I hit you, now we are even. Never strike me again," he said and I could tell his temper was fading.

Nodding, I stepped around him and went toward the door. "I want to help your mother with the chores."

"Go," was all he said before dropping into his chair in front of the fire, covering his eyes with his hand.

I shut the door softly behind me and strode over to Groa's side. She looked up at me with concern. "He struck you."

I nodded, feeling the bruise starting to form in the shape of his hand.

She shook her head and ran a hand over my hair in a comforting way. "I told him to keep his hands off you unless the touches are ones of love."

I smiled at her kindness and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, mother. I think he did not intend to harm me; his temper just gets the better of him."

"Yes, he has quite a temper," she agreed and motions for me to sit beside her. I did, and began to help her weave.

"He expects me not to fear him, only respect him, but now he's taken a switch to me, threatened me with a belt, and struck me with his hand. He's a fool," I grumbled as we worked.

She looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "Trust me, he is no fool. Though he is acting like one currently."

We sat in quiet for quite some time before Asvald came out of his bedroom and hurried out of the longhouse. I jumped up and followed him.

"Where you going?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"That's none of your concern, woman," he said, not even bothering to look at me.

"When do you plan on going back to Ireland?" I asked, hoping he would tell me so I could stow away on the ship somehow.

He laughed. "No, I shan't be telling you that." He reached out and ruffled my hair. I ducked away from his hand. "Return to the longhouse, wife."

"My name is Eachna; you may call me by it. And no, I don't wish to return to the longhouse," I said though it might earn me another switching.

He didn't respond, he just kept walking faster than me. Since I didn't want to follow him around like a puppy all day, I turned the other direction and started heading toward the clearing with the river.

Once I reached the river, I removed my shoes and sat on a rock, letting my feet soak in the crisp water. I pondered my situation, and what my plan was for escaping. My only way back to Ireland was by sea, and I didn't know how I could possibly sneak onto a long ship. There was no hope; no chance of me getting away from here. Dropping my head into my hands, I allowed my tears to flow, my spirit broken. All I saw ahead of me was bitter misery and I wanted none of it. A life of serving Asvald and warming his bed was not enough to keep me happy. I imagined my sister getting married without me by her side, my nephew growing up without having any memory me.  
I cried until no more tears would come, and leaned down to drink from the river. Once my thirst was quenched, I looked up into the sky and guessed by the sun's travel across the sky that an hour had gone by. Though I knew I should return to the longhouse, I didn't want to become trapped in Asvald's dark bedroom again, trying to run from him and his passion. So I stayed, enjoying the peace and quiet. A doe came to the river with her fawn and I stayed perfectly still as they drank, their sweet gracefulness enchanting me.

A twig snapped behind me and the deer bolted. I whirled around to see how was behind me, only to see Asvald. With a sigh, he sat down beside me on the rock and rested his hand on my knee.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" He asked softly and I turned my face away from him. His gentleness was short-lived and it would only be a matter of time before he became angry again.

"I am sorry, Eachna," he whispered and I felt his eyes on me. With a gentle touch, he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You've said that many times to me now. I wish that you would treat me better." I paused before finally looking him in the eye. "Can you blame me? For fighting you? If you were taken captive to a new land, away from your family and given to marriage to a stranger, wouldn't you be angry?"

"I'd never be taken captive," he said, like he'd never considered what it would be like to be in my place.

"But if you were, wouldn't you act just as I am?" I asked again while lifting his hand off my knee.

He folded his hands in his lap and his brow wrinkled as he contemplated my question. "I'd be furious along with being sad. I'd mourn the loss of my family and I'd fight against my captors with all my strength."

I smiled, grateful that he finally understood how I felt. "Thank you," I whispered. "Now you see why I must return home."

He growled and his hands folded into fists. His temper was immerging once again and I braced myself for some kind of pain. "I cannot allow that. Even if that means tying you to my bed. You are my wife now." He reached out and touched my cheek. "I could make you happy if you would simply allow it."

I shook my head and brushed his hand away. "No, you can't. You can't." Before he would know what was happening, I leaped from the boulder and plunged into the river, trying to swim across. He reacted quickly and dove in after me. Since he was a better swimmer, he caught up to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I slashed him along the cheek with my fingernails and he released me. I charged out of the water and onto the riverbank, gulping for air. I saw him rise in the water, coming after me. I ran forward through the woods, forgetting the pain in my side and my aching lungs. I was so close to freedom. I'd find some other seaport and I'd stowaway back to Ireland. It was simple, really. Coming to a thick tree with big roots, I dove behind it and nestled myself between the huge roots. Trying to calm my breathing, I closed my eyes and tried my best to be silent. I heard Asvald's footsteps as he chased after me. I ripped up some ferns and sprinkled them over me, attempting to blend in. I held my breath as Asvald ran past my tree. After a few more feet, he came to a stop and looked around, breathing hard. My own lugs burned for air but I refused to breathe in. He turned in a full circle before his eyes landed on me. I gasped and jumped to my feet, breaking into a run again. My heartbeat pounded in my ears, the muscles in my legs searing with pain.

_Can't stop, can't stop, can't stop, _I chanted to myself in my mind, willing myself to run faster. I jumped over a thick root and dodged a sharp-looking plant while still trying to keep up my pace. It was then that Asvald's body hit mine and we both came crashing to the forest floor. I lay panting, too tired to do anything more. Asvald held me down, gasping for air as he stared down at me. Blood streamed from the scratch on his cheek and water dripped from his hair.

"Thor's thunder, woman. Will you ever give up?" He asked breathlessly, still holding me down.

"Get off me, you ugly mutt! Off!" I screamed, struggling against his hold.

"Calm yourself, maiden," he scolded gently before getting to his feet. "Honestly, I have no desire to carry you so do you agree to come willingly?"

I nodded and started walking slowly toward the river again. Why didn't I ever try running when I was alone?

That night I was still fatigued from my escape attempt and didn't have the energy to play games with Asvald. I changed into my nightgown and slid under the furs, my eyelids heavy. Asvald stripped down and joined me. I rolled so my back was to him and was happily surprised when he made no move to touch me. Instead he sighed and rolled the opposite way, snoring a short time later. I welcomed the peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Hideaway

Over the next week I fought of Asvald's advances and received two more switching, along with earning his trust and his mother's. When they would allow me to take strolls by myself, I allows returned within an hour, showing them that I wasn't trying to run away. All the while I was saving up food, put away an extra dress and underdress, and waited.  
When I was sure that they trusted strongly in me, I brought my bag of food and clothes with me and went to the river.  
After crossing, I walked through the woods at a steady pace, not wanting to tire too soon. My heart was racing the entire time, but I tried not to be overwhelmed by my fear. When I knew that'd start to come looking for me, I began a slow run, getting myself deeper and deeper into the forest.  
Darkness fell and I settled down under a large tree, laying out my fur cloak between two thick roots before lying down. I didn't sleep at all, for I was cold, scared, and alone. Strange noises echoed through the woods, and wolves howled in the distance, making the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stand on end. I only got two hours of sleep that night.  
As the sun rose, I ate an apple and tried to make myself alert. Stumbling to my feet, I walked on, praying that I would find my way to refuge. Though I didn't want to die in the forest alone, it would be better than a lifetime of servitude to Asvald. The sunlight filtered through the trees, and I was grateful for my serene surrounding.

Since I did not know where I was going, I assumed that there must be other villages along the coat, so instead of walking east, I went north and walked that way for about five days. Then I went west and started back toward the ocean.  
As I was doing all this walking, I had plenty of time to ponder everything. I knew I was only going to find Norsemen at Norway, so I decided I would tell them that I am the wife of a chieftain's son. Maybe my status would keep me safe.

By the time I reached the ocean again, I was running low on food and energy. Sleeping was not comfortable or peaceful, and I was not well rested. I strode along the beach, hoping that at some point I would find a village. When it started to rain, I couldn't stop; I just covered my head with my fur cloak to stay dry.

I wondered if Asvald was angry. No, he wouldn't be angry, he'd be furious, in a rage. If he ever caught me, he'd probably just kill me. I was most proud of myself that he hadn't caught me this time. Or at least not yet.

After walking for five days with barely any food or sleep, I was stumbling around like a drunken person. My whole body hurt and I was so tired. Finally, just as the sky was losing its last light, I collapsed on the ground and slipped into darkness. 

I was woken by someone nudging me in the ribs with their foot. My eyes flew open and I sprung to my feet and sped off as fast as I could, not even looking to see who was behind me. I heard him come after me, and I gasped for air and I pumped my legs faster, faster. When I did glance over my shoulder, I saw that it wasn't Asvald, but some stranger I didn't recognize. Unfortunately, taking my eyes off of where I was going wasn't very wise, because I tripped and twisted my ankle. I cried out in pain as I hit the ground, angry because now I wouldn't be able to walk on it. Whoever was following me grabbed me and slung me onto his shoulder.

"Unhand me! I am wife to Asvald, son of chieftain Bork!" I shouted, struggling against him. He came to a stop and set me on my feet again, with both hands on my arms to keep me from running.

"Why are you here?" He asked, his green eyes fierce and cold, his brown hair swirling around his face.

"I need passage to Ireland," I said, trying to sound commanding and brave. My legs and hands were shaking and I was struggling to hide it.

The green eyed man studied me for a moment before saying, "You're his captive bride. And now you're running away."

My face went pale and I tried to shake myself from his grip, but he held me firm. "Release me!"

The man laughed and lifted me onto his shoulder again and began walking back the way I'd come. "I'm taking you back to your husband, wench. I suggest you stay with him from now on," he cackled and spoke something in Norse. I closed my eyes and tried to hide my disappointment. But I wouldn't give up. Maybe it hadn't worked this time, but I wasn't going to stop trying. If Asvald didn't kill me, that is.

We went back in the forest, and walked all through the night and the next day, and though I was not pleased about being taken back to Asvald, I welcomed the break from walking. I actually slept while I was slung over his shoulder.

After four days of this, we came to the river by my village and he carried me across. I struggled with him some, still trying to get away, but he managed the get us both across the river safely.

He went straight for the biggest longhouse, Asvald's and his family's longhouse. I screamed and kicked, desperate not to go back in there. He ducked into the doorway and set me back down on my feet. Groa jumped up and ran to me, wrapping me in her arms.

"Eachna! Where have you been?" She cried, placing kisses on both of my cheeks. I smiled and embraced her again.

"I'm sorry if I've disappointed you," I whispered, rubbing her back. She pulled away and stroked my cheek, saying something softly in Norse. Then she turned and spoke to the man in Norse, before handing him a pouch filled with coins. I let out a sigh of relief when he slipped back out of the longhouse.

Groa had me sit by the fire and fixed me a plate of ham, bread, and cheese. We didn't speak, for I had nothing to say and after the joy of seeing me was wearing off, I knew she was upset with me.

"Groa, I didn't mean to disrespect you and your family," I said, hoping she would understand why I ran away.

"I know," she said softly, gathering her basket of furs and sewing supplies, taking out what looked like a half-finished shirt.

"Where is Asvald?" I asked before taking a bite of bread.

Her hands stilled and she looked up at me, her lips pressed into a firm line. "He's out searching for you."

I looked down, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. Groa didn't deserve my disloyalty even if Asvald did. "When will he come back?"

She resumed her sewing. "In a few days, since of course he won't find you."

"Do you think he'll be angry? Will he hurt me?" I asked, starting to get worried. Maybe I'd just made things worse for myself.

"I won't blame him if he does hurt you. You were wrong to run away," she scolded.

I frowned and looked away, not wanting to be reprimanded for trying to return to my family. "I want to lie down," I said and slipped into Asvald's bedroom. For the first time in over ten days, I slept deeply.

I awoke to someone pushing me off the bed. After hitting the hard ground, I got to my feet and faced a livid Asvald.

"What in Odin's earth were you thinking, woman?" He yelled and grabbed my upper arms, giving me a shake. "If you ever find your way back to Ireland, I will personally hunt you down and kill your family right in front of you!"

Tears filled my eyes as Asvald crushed my last hopes. I could never return home now. "I'm not sorry, Asvald. I'd do it again if I got the chance."

He laughed like he found this amusing and took a short coil of rope from his belt. He tied one end around himself, and tied the other around my waist. "Until you learn that it is futile to run from me, you will remain within my sight." He turned and headed toward the door, pulling me along with him. My body still hurt from my long journey and I did nothing to resist him, following along beside him as he spoke with other villagers. After a while, I lost interest and started pacing back and forth and jerking on the rope that connected us.

"Still yourself, wife," he murmured to me at one point, looking embarrassed in front of his friend. I had noticed that he never called me maiden in front of other people, for he wanted them to assume that we were physically intimate. Basically, I shouldn't be a maiden still.

After socializing for a few hours, Asvald wanted to go riding, so I sat behind him as we galloped over the green hills, the horse's hoof beats quiet against the soft, lush grass. I wrapped my arms around Asvald's waist and pressed my cheek against his back. The wind blew my hair out behind me and I embraced the feeling of freedom, not matter how fleeting it was.

Asvald halted the horse and swung off, then lifted me down, drawing me into his arms. I held my breath and looked up into his blue eyes, waiting to see what he would do.

"I'm still angry with you about running away," he said softly and brushed some hair out of my face. "And I could punish you severely for your disobedience."

I narrowed my eyes and stepped back away from him, until the rope wouldn't reach any further. "Then punish me. It'll only fuel my hate for you."

He shook his head, his blond hair flowing in the breeze. His eyes searched my face, and he smiled.

Turning around, I started to strain against the rope, but Asvald planted his feet, refusing to let me move. I groaned and stopped my efforts, turning back around to face him.

"Do you find in joy in my sorrow? Does it please you that my heart is breaking within my chest?" I asked, tears of frustration filling my eyes.

His face softened and he came toward me slowly. "No, I'm not pleased by your sickness of heart. And sometimes I hate myself for what I've done to you."

Avoiding his gaze, I whispered, "Please let me go home. You will find a better woman then me, a Norsewoman."

He chuckled softly and kissed my cheek, his lips warm against my chilled skin. "There is no better woman."

I shivered despite myself and smiled at his complimenting words. "I want to go home."

"I know you do," he whispered and kissed my forehead. "You are lonely, for you won't let anyone close to your heart."

I shook my head, denying it. "I am close with your mother and your brother Ulf."

Asvald grinned, the smile lighting up his whole face. "I've seen you with Ulf. You're going to be a wonderful mother."

Blush crept up my neck and I murmured, "You have to steal my virtue first."

His hand moved up my ribcage to cup my very small breast. "Which I plan on doing very soon."

That night he removed the rope so we could change into our nightclothes and I welcomed the space between us. He watched me remove my dress, his eyes lingering on my hips and below. Before I could pull my nightgown on, he placed his hands on my bare hips, caressing the skin there.

"Your hips are perfect," he murmured before kissing my neck. "You'll give me sons."

My heart skipped a beat, feeling bashful because I was naked. His mouth trailed down my neck and over my collarbone, making my breathing hitch. "Asvald…"

He hummed against my skin, his rough hands trailing up my back. "I'm going to take you tonight."

I jerked out of his arms, ready to fight him off once again. This was becoming a nightly ritual. "No, you're not."

He didn't get angry and he didn't try to reach for me. "I know you hate me, but why deny yourself pleasure?"

My face heated and I looked away. "A relationship cannot be built on passion alone. I hate you and I know you don't love me. We don't have a relationship, we aren't even friends."

Asvald shrugged. "It matters not to me."

"Well, it does to me," I said and pulled on my nightdress. "I believe that you don't want to ravish me, otherwise you would have done it already."

He smiled in a way that was almost mocking me. "You are right that it's been my choice not to force you. And believe me; I have no qualms about forcing a woman to do her service to me."

I crossed my arms over my chest and tilted my head. "Then why have you not done it?"

He said nothing, only came forward and brought me toward him, fitting my body with his. His mouth lowered to my neck and he nibbled on my earlobe.

"I will run," I threatened, trying to back out of his arms. They tightened around me, keeping me in place.

"Run, then. I will chase you down," he growled, his lips trailing down to the neckline of my nightgown. I felt my body start to respond to him and cursed myself for it. Struggling against his hold, I pressed against his chest with one hand and tangled the other in his hair, yanking his head away from me.

"I will fight you," I groaned and slipped out from under his arms. "And if you force me, I will _never _forgive you."

"You hate me already for stealing you from your home and beating you. What's one more thing?" He reached out for me but I skirted around him, trying to get to the door. I made a grab for the latch but Asvald's strong arms slipped around me, dragging me away.  
"Let me go!" I screamed, twisting and turning, fighting against his hold.

"Shut your mouth, maiden!" He yelled and pushed me down to my knees. "Calm yourself!"

"Remove your hands from me! Get off!" I cried.

"_Flannfluga_," he growled in Norse. There was a knock on the door and Asvald released me with a frustrated hiss and opened the door. There stood his father Bork, looking annoyed. He spoke to Asvald in Norse and Asvald covered his eyes with his hands, groaning something in Norse. Bork said something and came to my side, helping me to my feet. He led me out of the room and as I passed Asvald, I stuck my tongue out at him. He frowned and shook his head.

Bork settled me onto a bed by the fire and Groa knelt next to me, her hand on my shoulder.

"This needs to stop, Eachna. My husband and I cannot sleep because of your screams and you're waking the children. Either you learn to live in peace with Asvald or he will build you a longhouse and I won't be here to rescue you every night," Groa said gently yet sternly.

I covered my face with my hands and fell back onto the furs with a groan. "What does _Flannfluga_ mean?"

"It means 'she who flees the male sex organ," Groa murmured, stroking my hair.

I rolled away from her, completely humiliated. "Let me sleep. I will speak to Asvald in the morning."

She got up and left me alone, and it took me a long time to fall asleep as I considered my choices.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
The Thrall 

Voices filtered through the darkness and I heard Ulf laughing and Thord crying, Groa was mumbling and Bork was yelling. I cracked one eye open and saw the whole family gathered around the fire for the morning meal. Sitting up, I drew the eyes of everyone, but mine settled on Asvald. He pressed his lips together and looked away.

"Good morning," I murmured and stumbled into Asvald's bedroom to dress. Once I was decent, I joined the family for the meal, but everyone was done except for Halla, Asvald's fifteen year old sister. Asvald put away his dirty dishes before storming out of the longhouse. I blushed, realizing that his whole family had heard us fighting last night. Halla smiled at me and took my hand, saying something in Norse. I looked at Groa for translation.

"She says that she can't speak Irish, but she wants to learn," Groa said with a smile. I looked back at Halla and said,

"I can't teach you now, for I have to speak with my husband. But I will teach you, I promise." Groa turned my words into Norse so Halla would understand.  
When she nodded, I rose and went searching for Asvald. I soon found in by the goat pen, leaning against the fence. After taking a deep breath, I joined him though he still ignored me.

"So we are both angry with each other now," I said, reaching into the pen to pet one of the goats, who was trying to nibble on the end of my braid.

"Don't speak to me, woman. Go tend to your chores," he snapped, avoiding my gaze. I placed my hands on my hips and turned to face him.

"Are you going to build a longhouse for the two of us?" I asked, getting right to the point. Finally his eyes met mine, though they were cold and distant. "Yes, I am. I am sick of being disgraced in front of my parents by you, a mere woman. A weak, pathetic woman. And until our longhouse is built, you will be sleeping with my family and not in my bed. When our house is ready, you will join me in bed. But until then, I will be taking a thrall to my bed."

I smiled, secretly singing praises to Jesus. "As long as it's not me, I don't care who you bed." With that, I turned on my heel and marched away.

What a cad. He wasn't getting pleasure from me, so he'd seek it elsewhere, even if it meant being unfaithful. I shook my head, my eyes on the ground as my thoughts ran wild. Suddenly I bumped into someone and we had to grab each other to keep from falling over. It was Edna, a girl around my age that I had known back in Ireland. Her eyes were sunk into her skull and her blonde hair was dirty and unbound.

"Are you well?" I asked, concerned for my friend. Her lips and chin trembled, her blue eyes filling with tears.

"I am fine," she whispered, though I knew she was fibbing. There was a large bruise on her cheek and it wouldn't have surprised me if there were more hidden under her dress. "I see you are treated well," she said with a forced smile.

My face heated in shame, for I was pitying myself when for the most part I was well cared for. "Yes, Asvald is kind to me. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

She shook her head and looked away. "I am only a thrall. You should not even be speaking to me."

I pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back. "Hush. I am your friend."

A man yelled and she jerked away from me and hurried to his side. I sighed and continued on, heading toward the river.

I settled down on my boulder and stuck my feet into the water, staring into the thick green forest. Should I run? He'll only find me again.  
I heard footsteps behind me and looked to see who it was. It was Halla. I smiled and mentioned for her to sit next to me, saying the Irish word for sit.

She joined me and pointed at the water with a question on her face. I said the Irish word for river and she repeated it after me.

So we sat there for at least an hour as I taught her how to speak my language. It was pleasing to have a friend here, someone to talk to.

"Asvald," I said and made a motion of snatching something. "Take thrall." I put my hands up to my face and imitated sleeping. "Bed."  
She nodded, understanding what I was trying to say. "Asvald," she said and made an angry face, pointing at me.

"Yes, I'm angry at Asvald. And he is angry with me," I said but this time she didn't understand me. I sighed and took her hand, leading her back toward the village.

That night I settled down by the fire, waiting for Asvald to come home. I had no idea where he was. Probably was out looking for his new bedmate. I shook my head and burrowed into my furs, feeling emotionally exhausted. Groa was watching me carefully as she sewed, as if waiting for me to burst into sobs any moment. As if I cared what Asvald did in his bed. All I wanted was to go home to my family. Why he was so insistent that I stay, I'd never understand.

The door slammed open and in strode Asvald, with a young maid hanging on his arm. He didn't even glance at me as he led her into our bedroom and shut the door. Despite myself, a lump formed in my throat and I closed my eyes.  
Only moments later I heard Asvald's rough growls of pleasure and the sound of the bed thumping against the wall. I quickly covered my ears, fighting more tears. It was then I felt someone crawl under my furs and cuddle against me. It was Halla. She smiled compassionately and rubbed my back, singing softly in some Norse lullaby. My eyes grew heavy and I rested my head on her shoulder, falling into blessed sleep.

The next morning I woke up to find that Halla had moved back onto her own sleeping plank and I was alone. Groa was sitting by the fire, starting the morning meal. I glanced toward Asvald's door and wondered if he was awake.

"They are still in there," Groa murmured and I heard Asvald's bedmate giggle, Asvald saying something to her in a deep, growly voice. Fighting the urge to vomit, I surged to my feet and ran out of the longhouse. I stumbled through the street, sobbing.

When I came to the beach, I ran into the cold water, sending a wave of numbing shock through me. Without thinking, I waded out till I could dive under the water. Though my dress weighed me down, I started swimming into deeper waters. Even if I drowned, it would be better than the life I was living now.

Soon I felt two strong arms slip around me and started pulling me back to shore. I didn't fight and allowed myself to be dragged onto the shore. I sat up and wiped the salt water out of my eyes, only to face Ragi, Asvald's sixteen year old brother.

"Thank you," I grumbled and he nodded, helping me to my feet.

"Home. Fire. Warm," he said in Irish, and I nodded, shivering.

Groa helped me into a new dress and sat me in front of the fire, drying my hair for me. I was grateful that she didn't ask any questions. My eyes settled on Asvald's still closed door, my stomach starting to turn again.  
"Asvald is still…?" I asked, my voice broken.

"Yes. He has a great yearning for female flesh," she said as she re-braided my hair, something my mother had once done for me. It brought a fresh wave of homesickness to my heart.

I kept silent and a few moments later, Asvald's door opened and out he stepped, his eyes settling on me. I thrust up my chin and met his gaze. His eyes shifted off of me and to his mother.

"I am hungry, bring my food," he said and sat across from me in front of the fire. His thrall came out of the room and settled against the wall, nibbling on a stale loaf of bread.

Rising to my feet, I headed for the door.

"Sit yourself down, wife. I never said you could leave," Asvald said harshly but I ignored him, moving out into the bright sunshine. Since I guessed he would be coming after me, I broke into a run toward the forest. When I didn't hear him behind me, I looked on my shoulder to check. He really wasn't following me. Mixed feelings spread through me. Shame, anger, betrayal, sadness, and relief. Sighing, I settled under a tree across from the longhouse. It surprised me when Groa came out and sat beside me.

"He is just trying to get your attention," she said softly, stroking my hand with her thumb in a comforting way. "He wants you, not that thrall."

"I care not," I snapped, pulling my hand from hers. "Let her please him. I do not wish to do it."

Groa stood and went back into the house and I was left alone with my misery. How did my life get this way?

I stayed there by the tree, having no will to move or do anything else. Finally Asvald came out of the longhouse and his gaze fell on me.

"Go away, Asvald," I hissed, hating to even look upon him. "Get out of my sight."

Taking long strides, he stood before me. "It will take a year for me to build a longhouse for us. The thrall will stay in my bed and she may even give me my first child."

I jumped to my feet and stood on my tiptoes to get in his face. "I care not! I refuse to bed with you, why do you think bedding a thrall will make me jealous? No, I care not, Asvald!"

"Last night when that thrall was lying under me, I wanted you. I imagined it was you," he murmured, his gaze intense. I lifted my hand and struck him on the cheek.

"Don't speak to me like that," I growled before turning and running the other way.

"Stop now and I won't beat you," he called after me. My footfalls slowed and finally I faced him, slinking back like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

"I despise you," I said and stormed back into the longhouse. I sat down by the fire and brought my knees up to my chest, feeling too discouraged to go on. I just wanted to go home. My heart's desire was to be with my family once again.

**Sorry it's a little short. Hope you liked it though! Thanks for all the follows and favorites! Please leave a review. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Just wanted to say thanks for all the awesome reviews! Keep it up! **

The next six months were lonely and cold, and I tried to keep my spirits up by caring for Ulf. I was thankful that Asvald's thrall was not yet with child, as they knew each other every night.

My homesickness came and went, some days were better than others. I'd almost forgotten the sound of my family's voices and it made me sick of heart to realize that. Sometimes I found myself speaking to Kalin like she could hear me, and that did help, though it made me feel as if I was going mad.

Another six months passed and Asvald dismissed his thrall. It was time for me to fill her role or suffer the consequences if I didn't.

After saying goodbye to his family, we walked across the village and up a slope, where the longhouse overlooked the sea. It smelled of new wood and though the scent was welcoming, I felt nothing but dread. Once inside, I started a fire in the hearth and straightened the furs that covered the sleeping benches along the wall.

Asvald came and sat beside the fire, looking hardened and sad.

"If you wish for a different wife, just take me back to Ireland and replace me," I whispered with my back to him. There was nothing but silence, except for the wood popping in the fire.

"You will never go back to Ireland. And I do not wish for a different wife," he said gruffly, cleaning his sword with a rag. "I simply wish that my home was place of warmth and love, not of harshness and cold."

I turned to face him, surprised by his words. "I am sorry, Asvald. But you are the only one to blame for this."

He stayed silent, staring into the fire with blank eyes. Taking a deep breath, I knelt beside him and placed my hand on his thigh. Leaning in close, I placed a soft kiss on his cheek and fingered his hair. My heart was racing but for some odd reason I felt the need to comfort this man who seemed so vulnerable.  
He sighed and turned his head, offering his lips to me. We hadn't kissed in a year and I found myself wanting that contact. This past year was just too lonely. I wouldn't suffer from it anymore. I touched my lips to his, the warmth spreading straight to my toes. Moving slowly, he twisted so I was lying half under him on the furs, him leaning over me.

"You are my wife. I've wanted only you," he whispered, nuzzling against my neck. His thin, short beard tickled my skin and I fought the urge to giggle.

"Why didn't you wait for me? I just needed time for my anger to fade. I have accepted that this is my home now. I can't carry the burden of hating you any longer," I said, tears coming to my eyes. "You are all I have in the world now."

He smiled, and it made him look gentle, kind. Reaching behind me, he pulled the bindings from my braid and let my hair fall in gentle waves around my shoulders. "My beautiful girl," he whispered and kissed my cheek. I smiled, soaking in his attention.

"Promise me that you will never take another to bed. Promise me," I said, cupping his face in my hands.

"I promise I will never take another into my arms as long as you are here to fill them," he vowed and sealed it with a gentle kiss.

"How old are you, Asvald? I don't even know the age of my husband," I said, the fact bringing me sorrow.

"I am nine and ten years old," he chuckled. "No more talk now." He brought his lips back to mine and as the kiss deepened, I tried not to tremble. His tongue dipped past my parted lips and touched the tip of mine, sending thrills through me down to my toes. Pressing my hands to his scruffy cheeks, I pulled away.

"Do you love me, Asvald?" I whispered, searching his eyes. His lips turned down and I saw the distance form in his eyes.

"I do not love you yet, my dear Eachna," he murmured, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "But I will."

I nodded, tears rising in my eyes. "Do you love your thrall?"

Anger sparked in his face before slowly fading. "She is no longer my thrall. I never loved her."

"Good," I said and kissed his lips softly. "Because you're mine."

He smiled before gently biting my lower lip. "I am yours."

A log in the fire popped and crackled and I nuzzled closer to Asvald's warm body. "I want to love you first…Before we…know each other."

Sighing, he rolled onto his back. "Still you insist on resisting me."

I sat and leaned over him, the ends of my hair brushing his cheek. "No, Asvald. I will do whatever you tell me to do, right now. But I am telling you that love is important to me. You told me you want your home to be a place of love. So give me time to love you."

"You've had a year," he grumbled, his hands resting on my thighs.

I laughed softly and shook my head. "Yes, a year that you spent with another woman in your bed. Asvald, you haven't even taught me your language yet."

He said nothing, only staring off at the ceiling.

Sighing, I got to my feet and started to prepare super. The silence was uncomfortable and I wondered if I ruined the moment Asvald and I had been sharing. As I stirred the stew I was making, I allowed my gaze to follow him as he walked slowly around the longhouse, his fingers trailing over the furs that would be our bed.

"We will have many children," he murmured, almost to himself. I smiled at the idea of having my own baby to hold on my hip. All my life I'd wanted to be a mother. But inside, I still had a hope that I could return to my family in Ireland. If I had children with Asvald, I would never be able to leave. Closing my eyes, I imagined Ireland, my home, and my family. It had been so long and my heart twisted as I wondered about my sister. Was she married yet? Was she well? Did she long for my company as I did for hers?

"Come sit by the fire, Asvald, and I will serve your meal," I said softly, keeping my back turned so he wouldn't see my tears. I didn't want him to know the pain was still fresh in my heart. He would only be angry.

As I filled a bowl with stew and bread and set it before Asvald, I was at war with myself. Between continuing to long for home, for Ireland; or being content as Asvald's wife.  
I turned my face as I sat beside him to eat, tears running silently down my face. I was grateful that was hair was loose, for it served as a curtain between me and Asvald.

"You are quiet. That is unlike you," Asvald said, touching my knee lightly with the tips of his fingers.

"I am simply tired," I whispered, hoping my voice was clear so he wouldn't know.

"Do not lie to me, Eachna," he said sternly and brushed my hair behind my ear, revealing my tears to him. I wiped them away with the back of my hand and smiled at him.

"It is nothing, husband." I laid my hand on his arm and squeezed.

He frowned, looking like a puppy dog. "Have I upset you?"

I shook my head, and smiled again, forcing back the tears that continued to rise against my will. "No, no. It is not you, Asvald. Sometimes I miss my family; that is all."

Leaning toward me, he pressed his lips to my forehead. "I am sorry."

I needed his comfort, so I slid my arms around his neck and brought him close. "I feel so alone."

He chuckled softly and kissed my neck. "You are not alone, Eachna. I am here."

Nodding, I clutched his thick hair in my hands and met his lips with mine. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me in a comforting way, his lips soft and undemanding.

When we pulled apart, I stood and went outside, needing the cool air to clear my cloudy mind. Yes, I liked his kisses and my body longed for his, but though that longing was strong, the longing for my family was stronger. And I'd do whatever I had to if I could go home again. Walking carefully, I stood a few feet away from the cliff overlooking the sea. The waves broke gently against the cliff, the calming sound filling the night air. The moon reflected off the dark water, showing me the beauty of this majestic world.

"God, give me some way to find my way home. Please, I need my family," I prayed aloud in the peaceful quiet. Off in the distance, wolves howled to the moon and owls hooted in the trees. It was a beautiful night. A night that was perfect for making love.

My face flushed hot in the chilly air as my thoughts turned to Asvald. His blue eyes that could either be cruel or kind, and his muscled body that he could use for good or bad.

Sighing, I knelt in the cold grass and twisted a blade between my fingers. What in high heaven was I going to do? I was falling in love with Asvald, but at the same time I just wanted him to take me back to Ireland to be with my family. My thoughts seemed to go in one big circle, around and around until I didn't know what was true anymore.

"What are you doing out here?" Asvald's voice came from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and smiled, motioning for him to sit beside me.

"Enjoying the night," I whispered, gazing up at the bright stars. "It's so beautiful."

Sitting next to me, he took my hand in his. "It is."

We sat together in silence, and I glanced at his profile. He was very pleasing to the eyes. Turning his head, he met my stare. I blushed and looked away, pulling up some grass to roll in my palms.

"I am happy that you no longer hate me," Asvald murmured, squeezing my hand.

I didn't reply, and once again I felt tears. I hated them, despised them but I was powerless to keep them at bay. "Asvald, I miss my family."

"I know." He touched my cheek, sweeping away a few tears. "If I give you a child, we will have our own family."

I smiled and fell back onto the grass, giggling. "That is not the same, husband. Not the same at all."

He moved over me, his lips just above mine. "It will ease your loneliness."

"No," I whispered, unable to say the rest. _It would only tie me here._

"My villagers will begin to wonder if you do not have a child." He slid my dress up my thighs till it bunched at my hips. I was thankful that it was too dark for him to see between my legs. "We do not have to find pleasure in it, but we do have to procreate."

"Asvald, please," I pleaded, looking into his eyes. "I am not ready."

"I will make you ready," he said and placed a kiss on my thigh, his lips hot on my skin, sending pleasure straight to my womanhood.

"That's not what I meant," I said and tried to sit up. He placed a hand on my belly and pressed me back down. "I will scream, Asvald!"

His head whipped up and he stared at me. "You were willing only minutes ago."

Blinking back tears, I forced my body to relax. "Do what you will. I cannot stop you."

Groaning, he moved off me and started toward the longhouse. I sat up and pushed my dress down, my whole body shaking. He would not want me again tonight. Smiling, I stood and went into the longhouse, where Asvald was already stripped down naked. I yelped and covered my eyes, completely embarrassed. I heard him chuckle and come close to me. I felt his body heat.

"Open your eyes, little doe. Look upon me," he said, his voice deep. I groaned in response and kept my hands over my tightly closed eyes. I felt his hands on my body, moving to remove my dress. I would have pushed him away, but my hands were busy. I was afraid my eyes would open in reflex. When he couldn't get the sleeves off my arms, he ripped the dress from my body, leaving only the fabric of the sleeves left on my body. Thank God I couldn't see his face.

"I am looking upon you, my innocent wife," he snickered, his finger running down my belly and into my private hair.

"Leave me alone," I growled, trying to sound brave despite my trembling.

Laughing, he came closer, pressing his hardened manhood into my belly. I gasped, my hands leaving my eyes to grip his shoulders.

"God, help me," I whispered, my eyes still closed.

"Your God cannot help you." He lifted me into his arms, carrying me to our bed. I sucked in a deep breath, trying to decide whether to fight, run, or face what was bound to happen at one point or another.

My back hit the soft furs, Asvald's hands on my legs, wrapping them around his hips.

"No more games," he growled, biting at my neck. I pressed my hands to his lower belly, keeping his hips from meeting mine.

"I protest, you pig!" I screamed and fought against him, clawing at his chest. He roared in anger and pinned me down by my shoulders.

"Hush, now! I will not hurt you!"

"That is not why I'm fighting you!" I cried and pushed against him one more time before lying still. I panted and looked up into his blue eyes. The anger was fading and I remembered our most tender moments together. I pressed my face into his neck and wrapped my arms around him.

"Alright, Asvald. Alright," I whispered, relaxing my body and opening my eyes. I was a butterfly, spreading my beautiful painted wings. It was time for me to fly.

"If it hurts, I'll stop if you ask," he said softly before kissing my neck, and down between my breasts. My stomach tightened in a way I'd never felt before, and I pulled him closer with my legs. His manhood brushed the inside of my thigh and I gasped, wiggling my hips because of the new sensations.

"Asvald," I groaned and kissed the slightly sweaty skin of his shoulder, the salty taste setting my senses on fire. It was good feeling to have someone this close to me, this intimate contact. It dissipated my loneliness and left me feeling treasured. As long as I didn't fear what was happening, it wasn't a bad experience.

His musky scent fueled my desire for him, his hands moving ceaselessly over my body in ways that made me tremble with anticipation. The fire popped and sizzled, making the longhouse comfortable and safe feeling, casting a warm glow over one side of Asvald's muscled body, the other side dark with shadows.

His breathing was deep, his chest heaving. Warm, strong hands moved up my belly and over my breasts, his mouth meeting mine in a searing kiss. One hand tangled in my hair, the other slid back down my belly and between my thighs, touching me. Two fingers slipped inside of me and I cried out into his shoulder, my body shaking as he pleasured me.

"More…" I muttered against his skin. "More of you."

Knowing what I wanted, he withdrew his fingers and planted his hands on either side of my head, his hips fitting into mine.

"Take a deep breath now, wife," he instructed and I did as he told me, and as I was taking in that breath, he pushed inside of me.

My mouth opened and my eyes closed, my face scrunched up from the pain. I didn't make a sound, holding my breath until the stinging pain left.

His arms shook as he held himself still, his face relaxed in pleasure, his eyes glazed from ecstasy. When he felt my body relax, he began to rock against me, bringing back shards of pain along with immense delight. I wound my fingers in his hair, meeting his gaze as he watched my face, waiting for something.

Only minutes later, I felt my stomach tighten and my head felt light until suddenly I was drifting off into paradise. My body felt weightless as a cloud until I opened my eyes and saw Asvald smiling down at me. My breathing was deep and fast, my body covered in a light sheen of sweat that glistened in the firelight.

Suddenly his body tensed up and his head fell back and with a loud cry, his seed filled me. His face nestled into my neck and he kissed me softly, over and over.

"_Minn kona er veita sik hjarta_," he whispered, his hands caressing my sides.

"What does that mean, my husband?" I panted, stroking his hair.

"My wife who gives her heart. That is what I said," he said, pulling away so he could look into my eyes. "I thank you for giving me control, for not putting up a fight."

I smiled, though I felt guilty for giving into what my body wanted. Maybe I was with child now and I would never be able to return to my family.

Morning came and I found that Asvald had already risen and was sitting by the fire, still completely naked.

"Isn't it a bit chilly for that, Asvald?" I asked, sitting up. I was still naked and when his eyes wandered from my face, I brought a fur up to my chin and blushed.

He rose and came toward me, bold and shameless. I averted my eyes and my cheeks heated even more.

"Oh, my silly _kona_. Do you forget what we shared last night?" He bent and touched his lips gently to mine.

"I have not forgotten," I murmured against his lips and placed my hand on his side, his skin chilled against my warmth. "Come to bed again."

He laughed softly and ruffled my hair. "I would love to, but your body may still hurt from last night. It'd be best if you rested that area for a short while."

Smiling, I tangled my hands in his hair and brought myself close to his body. "So now that I've given into your desires, you'll play the part of a loving husband?"

"No, this is real. You are my wife and I care for you," he said, caressing my back softly.

"Good. That is one step closer to love," I whispered and kissed his neck. I moved out of his arms and stretched, then grabbed my dress and pulled it on. It was true, my lower body did ache a bit. Asvald was a passionate lover. "I'll make you something to eat," I said and started to make porridge.

After the morning meal, Asvald left and I decided to visit Groa. The morning was clear and refreshing, the grass still damp with dew. Seagulls cried above me, the sound mournful. I stopped and gazed up at them, remembering my sister.

"Tell her that I miss her. That I love her," I whispered to one of the white birds who were flying low. My heart was torn in two places, between the man who had made love to me last night, and my family across the sea.

Sighing, I continued on and soon came to Groa's longhouse. She was sitting outside, cleaning the dishes from the morning meal.

"Hello, mother," I greeted her and leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek. "Can I help you?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'd like that, Eachna."  
I knelt beside her and started scrubbing one of the wooden dishes. "Everything is well between Asvald and me now." I glanced at her and grinned.

"That is good," she chuckled. "You will be much happier now. Trust me, Asvald will never stray from your arms now."

I nodded. "I hope so."

That day I took Ulf down to the river to splash in the water, needing to see what it would be like to be a mother. It was possible that soon I would have a child of my own to care for. Ulf sat on the bank, making a ball of mud and moss as his chubby feet kicked in the clear, cool water.

I sat down beside him with a sewing project, and he smiled up at me.

"Na, look!" he cried and put the ball of mud on my knee. I picked it up and tossed it back to him, and tried to wipe the mud from my dress.

"You play with it, Ulf," I said in Irish. Over the year that Asvald bedded the thrall and I was alone, I taught Ulf some of my language. Most of what I said to him, he understood. He had taken to calling me Na, because he couldn't say Eachna. Spending time with him helped ease the pain of never seeing my little nephew again.

Two strong hands came down on my shoulders and I tilted my head back to see Asvald smiling down at me.

"Good afternoon, husband," I murmured and he leaned down to kiss my lips.

"And to you, _kona,_" he said before sitting beside Ulf, who called his name and crawled up into his lap, pressing his muddy hands to Asvald's cheeks.

Asvald spoke gently to him in Norse and removed the child's hands, laughing softly. Ulf grinned and tugged on Asvald's long hair, spreading more mud. Asvald stood, taking Ulf with him, and wadded into the river. He washed the mud from Ulf's hands, and from his own face and hair. Looking up at me, he called,

"Why is he so obedient to you, but is a trouble maker with me?"

I grinned. "Because you are his brother. It is his job to cause trouble for you."

He shook his head and lifted Ulf onto his shoulders, and waded back up to the bank. He stripped off his soaked shirt, his strong back and chest there for me to admire. Remembering how it felt to be in his arms, I blushed and lifted Ulf off his shoulders and placed him on the ground. I took his little hand and together we walked back to Groa's longhouse, Asvald trailing behind us.  
Once I got Ulf back to Groa and started back to my own longhouse. Asvald trotted up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I liked seeing you care for my brother. It reminds me what a great mother you will be," he murmured by my ear, nipping my earlobe.  
I giggled and leaned back into his embrace. "Maybe tonight…I'll conceive your child."

He spun me around to face him, bringing me tight against his body. Lowering his head, he captured my lips with his. I whimpered and fisted my hands in his hair. Slowly he brought us to our knees before laying me back in the grass.

"Asvald, here is not the place," I whispered, moaning when his aroused manhood pressed into me. He kissed my neck and caressed my thighs, one hand at his trousers, working to undo the tie.

"Asvald, someone will see. We are on a hill," I panted, placing my hand over his to still his movement.

"Let them see," he growled, biting the soft skin where my neck met my shoulder. "Let them know that you are mine." Lifting my dress, he slid between my legs.

"Stop it! It's only a short way to our longhouse," I said and pushed against his chest. "The whole village need not watch."

He stilled and looked into my eyes. "I did not wish to upset you." He got to his feet and offered his hand to me. I stood and together we walked until we came to our longhouse.

"Tomorrow I will teach you Norse, if that is what you wish," he said, trying to change the subject as we settled down beside the fire.

"Yes, that would be wonderful!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. "I need to learn."

"Why this change of heart? Yesterday you were still fighting me," he whispered, looking even younger than his nineteen years in the firelight.

I caressed his cheek, his stubble rough under my smooth palm. "I was lonely. It was better to have you than to have no one at all."

"Is that the only reason you gave into me last night?" He asked, searching my face.

I glanced away, my heart growing heavy. "You left me alone for a year, Asvald. I needed someone and you were there. I didn't do it because I am in love with you."

He was silent and I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I did not intend to hurt him with my words; I simply wanted him to know the truth.  
I made the evening meal and we ate in silence, neither one of us knowing what to say. As I cleaned the dishes, Asvald stripped down to his thin shirt and breeches before slipping under the thick furs.

I finished my job and removed my dress, joining him. His back was to me, so I draped my arm over him and kissed his neck.

"No," he grunted, moving away from me. I closed my eyes, trying to hold back tears. Though I didn't want to admit it, I needed Asvald. Whether I wanted to go home or stay here, I would need him. And now it was him who was rejecting me.

**Let me know what you thought of their first time! I'm a little nervous about it. Please, please, please review! Thanks for reading! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
Jernbyrd 

The next morning I woke up to find that Asvald was gone. Sighing, I dressed and ate a small breakfast, worrying if I would ever be happy again. Yesterday was the first time I had smiled in a whole year.

I waited the entire day for him to return home, but even after the sun went down and the moon rose high in the sky, he still did not come.

I sat in the doorway, my chin resting on my knees, my eyes on the full moon. Tears streamed down my face. "I want to go home. I do not belong here." The night was eerily silent; the only noise was the waving breaking against the cliff.  
When I could keep my eyes open no longer, I laid down by the fire, hoping that Asvald would return soon.

Thankfully the next morning I awoke to find Asvald across the fire from me, looking extremely troubled.

"Are you well?" I asked, my voice scratchy from sleep.

He brought his gaze to mine, his lips pressed in a tight line. "I have been accused of murder. Now I must _Jernbyrd_."

My eyes widened. "What does _Jernbyrd_ mean?"

"The carrying of hot iron. If I can carry a red hot iron in my hands for nine paces without dropping it, I will be innocent. But if my wounds become infected, I will be guilty," he said in a steady, calm voice. Despite his effort to seem brave, I saw the fear in his eyes.

"And you must do this?" I asked, moving around the fire to sit beside him, taking his hand in mine.

"Yes," he said and dropped his head into his hands. "I have no choice."

"Asvald, are you guilty?" I asked softly, touching his soft blond hair. _Please, don't be guilty._

"I am innocent. I have shed no blood," he murmured, his whole body shaking.

"I believe you." I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. "You are strong and courageous. You can do this."

He groaned. "Tonight. I have to do it tonight."

I nodded and stroked his hair soothingly like a mother would to her child. "I will be there to treat your wounds when you are finished. My love will ease your pain."

He removed his hands and looked at me with surprise. "Your love?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"I can't drop it, Eachna. What if I drop it?" He asked, looking panicked and frightened.

"You won't. I will stand there and you will keep your eyes on me, and take nine paces until you reach me. Then you will drop that iron and I will kiss you until your pains leave," I soothed, and kissed his cheek.

He nodded. "I will do this."

The rest of the day, he sat by the fire, staring into the flames while his mind seemed to be miles away.

When the sun began to set, Asvald took my hand and together we walked into the center of the village, where the iron was already heating in a boiling pot of water over a blazing fire. Asvald halted, his eyes on the pot, his grip tight on my hand.

"Asvald, remember yourself," I whispered and tugged him forward, wanting to get this over with. His father stood by the fire, along with the man who was also accused, and the man who had done the accusing. Asvald joined them and I stood off to the side, watching as Bork spoke in Norse.

After a few minutes, the other accused man stepped up to the pot and forced his hands into the boiling water, letting out a cry of pain. He jerked out of the water, holding the steaming rod of iron. He turned and started his nine paces, his face red with pain. Veins bulged in his neck and forehead. He reached the end and dropped the rod, holding his seared hands in front of his face. His woman stepped forward and bound his hands in clean rags and led him away. My gaze found Asvald again, and he looked pale and scared.

_Lord, please be with him. Protect him from the pain and give him the strength not to drop that iron. Please be with him,_ I prayed.

Asvald stepped forward and hesitated only a short moment before thrusting his hands into the boiling water. I walked slowly to the end of his nine paces, my legs shaking. I heard his roar of agony and it tore at my heart.

He turned in my direction, the hot iron in his hands. Sweat beads formed on his forehead and he stumbled forward, his body shaking from the pain. I knew he was fighting every urge to drop the rod. His eyes met mine and I nodded, offering a gentle smile of encouragement.

Finally he stood before me and threw the iron rod to the side, looking down at his hands to examine the damage. His skin was raw and blistered, some of the skin burned away, exposing the pale pink flesh beneath it. I choked back my disgust and fear, because Asvald needed me.

"You did well, my husband," I said, my voice weak. I held his wrist and led him back to the longhouse. The entire walk back he grunted in pain, trying to hide it.

I settled him by the fire and heated some water, watching as he closed his eyes, his hands still trembling.

I soaked a few rags in the hot water before going to his side and taking his injured hands into my lap. I pressed the rag into his hand and he let out a groan, his body going tense.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I whispered, tears in my eyes as I cleaned his wounds, and put some ointment Groa gave me on his hands. Once I wrapped them up, his pain seemed to ease a little.

"It wasn't that painful," Asvald said, his voice finally steady. I looked up at him with disbelief.

"Whatever you say, Asvald," I said before lifting his bandaged hand to my lips and placing a kiss on the binding.

His eyes followed me and grew heated. I moved into his lap and kissed him with passion, hoping to take his mind off his pain.

His hands stayed at his sides, but his mouth moved feverishly against mine. My hands tangled in his hair and I touched the tip of my tongue to his bottom lip. He groaned and pulled away.

"Oh, Eachna…"he breathed and resting his forehead against mine. "I don't deserve you."

I stayed silent, resting my hands on his chest. I felt his heartbeat beneath my palm and smiled. Lying down, he rested his head in my lap and closed his eyes. I stroked his hair and started singing an old Irish lullaby. He sighed and only moments later, he was snoring. Leaning down, I kissed his forehead before slowly moving out from under him. I covered him with a thick wool blanket. "I love you, Asvald."

**Super short, but cute right? Please leave a review! Have a great day and thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Hello! So, if you want longer chapters, you should leave me lots of reviews! ;)**

Seven days went by and Asvald's wounds had begun to heal. His father came to check his wounds, and Asvald was declared innocent.  
As soon as the chieftain left, Asvald took me in his arms and kissed me. My head spun, and I had to grip his biceps to keep from losing my balance.

"It was your care," he whispered against my lips. "You healed me."  
I smiled and tugged him toward our bed, urging him to lie on his back. "I couldn't let them banish you."

He stared up at me, his eyes filled with affection for me. "That would have been an easy way of getting rid of me."

I straddled him and leaned down so my mouth was almost touching his. "And why would I want to be rid of you?"

"So you could go home," he whispered, his fingertips stroking my thighs. My eyes closed and I kissed him gently, needing him.

"I can't go home. I can't let you kill them," I murmured, yanking on his shirt. He stripped out of it and threw it across the room.

"Is that why you're seducing me?" He asked, his still wrapped-up hands moving over my back.

"No, that is not why," I groaned and lifted my dress over my head, revealing myself to him. I pressed down onto his lower stomach, so he could feel my wet center. His eyes closed and he moaned, his hands falling to his side.  
My heart pounded as I lifted myself, ready to lower onto him. "Look at me," I murmured and his eyes opened again, meeting mine. Taking a deep breath, I moved down, bringing us together. We both groaned and his hands rested on my hips. Though it was still a bit painful, the feeling of our flesh coming together overruled it, sending waves of pleasure up my spine. Asvald mumbled in Norse as I stirred my hips, listening to him cry out words that sounded rough, yet exotic. I leaned down and kissed his neck and down his chest, my heart beating in time with his. Time to soar, time to be free. Time to let go. I had to let go of everything behind me to embrace everything that was in front of me.  
"_Minn fagr kona._ My beautiful wife," Asvald murmured, his hands stroking my back.

"My handsome husband," I whispered back and nibbled on his earlobe. My hands moved over his chest, his skin smooth yet tough. My head felt light as I rocked above him, my vision blurred from the intense pleasure.

His body tensed and I straightened, my head falling back as he finished inside me. His deep growl of release sent me over the edge, and soon I too, was spent. Collapsing onto his chest, we panted and tried to catch our breath, both of our bodies trembling with aftershock.

Rolling off him, I stared up at the ceiling and waited for him to recover. "_Ek elska pu,_" I said slowly, trying to get it right.  
He turned his head and looked at me. "What did you say?"

I propped myself up on my elbow and looked down at him with a smile. "_Ek elska pu._ I love you."

His blue eyes shined, and when I laid my hand on his chest, I could feel his heart beating against my palm.

"_Ek elska pu, minn kona,"_ he whispered gently, and nipped at my chin.

I giggled and kissed his cheek. "I would never have imagined that I would be here with you."

Someone cleared their throat, and I gasped, looking over my shoulder. Bork, Asvald's father, was standing in the doorway. Asvald sat up and threw a blanket over me. I blushed and closed my eyes, so embarrassed.  
Asvald spoke to his father in Norse and I opened my eyes as he dressed and moved toward the doorway.

"Asvald, wait! What is going on?" I asked, holding the blanket against my chest as I sat up.

"None of your concern," he said over his shoulder before he left. I got up and pulled on my dress, and followed them. I stopped as white sails on the grey sea caught my eye. The small ship was sailing close, as if to make port on our shores. I wondered who would come to this Norse town.

Walking fast, I hurried down to the shore, which was crowded as people watched the ship approach.

Asvald and his father stood at the front of the crowd, the gentle waves lapping over their feet. Searching the faces, my gaze landed on Groa and Halla and I went to them.

"Who do you think they are?" I asked Groa and she shrugged.

"It looks like an Irish sailing ship," she said and my heart skipped a beat. Was my family coming for me?

I looked at Asvald and his eyes met mine. He shook his head; warning me. I frowned, my heart twisting into a fist as worry struck me. Would Bork kill the Irishmen?

The ship came close enough to see men strolling along the deck. They lowered a dingy full of men and started rowing to the shore.

The Norsemen around me roared and lifted their axes and swords, ready for battle. My heart pounded as I pushed through the crowd and grabbed Asvald's arm.

"Husband! You mustn't hurt them!" I cried, and he shook me off, frowning down at me.

"Get back, woman. This is not the place for you," he growled, his eyes locked on the approaching Irishmen.

"Asvald, moments ago we are making love. I know you can be tender. Why are you being so cruel and harsh?" I asked, taking hold of his arm once again. His sword was strapped to his hip, and I prayed that he wouldn't take any souls with it today.

"Away with you!" He shouted and thrust me back into the crowd. My eyes were filled with tears as I watched the Irishmen jump out of their boat onto the sand. My breath caught as I saw my brothers Doolin and Seamus leading the men. I couldn't let them get killed. Just as the Norseman started to charge toward them, I jumped in front of them, shielding them. As the Chieftain's son's wife, hopefully they wouldn't kill me too. I heard Bork yell in Norse and everyone came to a halt.

My chest heaved as I looked to Asvald, pleading with him to spare my family.

"We'll get you out of here," Doolin murmured in my ear, and I almost burst into tears just from hearing his voice.

"These people are my family! Please, they mean no harm!" I called, and Bork motioned for the men to lower their weapons.

"Why are you here?" Bork asked, angry that my family was invading his home.

"To bring my sister home. We offer you 7,000 silver pieces," Doolin shouted, holding up a heavy bag of money.

"She is my wife," Asvald said and stepped toward us, and grabbed my arm. I moved to his side willingly, and nodded at my brother reassuringly. "I will not sell her. She is mine," Asvald said.

"Surely we can discuss this further," Seamus said calmly.

I faced Asvald and pressed my hand to his chest. "Please, Asvald. They are my brothers. Even if I do not return home with them, allow me to speak them. Please."

Asvald stared down at me, his blond hair swirling around his face. Sighing, he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry, Eachna." He lurched toward Doolin and struck him with his fist and raised his sword over Doolin's heart.

"Asvald, stop!" I cried, and tried to spring toward him, but Groa grabbed me, holding me still.

"Get out of here and never show your face here again," Asvald growled, pressing the tip of his sword into Doolin's chest.

My hands pressed to my mouth and I shook my head. "Please, please, please don't harm my brother."

"Get out! Go!" Asvald yelled and yanked him to his feet. Doolin's eyes met mine, and my heart twisted painfully. _Go,_ I mouthed to him. _Go. _Seamus looked overwhelmed, and he shook his head, giving up.

"We wish to speak to our sister, and after we have spoken, we will leave in peace," Doolin said, shaken, yet not willing to let me go.

Asvald sighed and shook his head. "I will give you a moment." He turned to the crowd and said something in Norse. They gave us one more curious look before moving back into the village. Asvald and Bork stayed as I moved into Doolin's arms and embraced him tightly.

"I've missed you," I cried, my tears wetting the front of his shirt. I breathed in his scent, the familiarity soothing my aching heart.

He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back. "We've all missed you too."

I looked up into his eyes. "How are Mama, Father, and Kalin?"

"Father is dead. Mama and Kalin are well, though they miss you dearly," he whispered, as if he couldn't believe I was standing before him.

"Tell them that I love them, and I miss them. Tell Mama that I am treated well and I am happy with my husband. Tell Kalin that my memories of her never cease to bring joy to my heart. And Jarlath," I said, more tears soaking my cheeks. "Don't let him forget me. Remind him of my love for him. He will always be in my heart."

Doolin's eyes were filled with tears as he kissed my cheek and wiped away my tears. "I will. And don't forget the love we have for you."

I burst into sobs and fell against his chest. He held me and rocked me gently. When I could breathe evenly again, I turned to Seamus and embraced him.

"I love you, my brother. Don't forget that," I said and touched his cheek gently.  
Asvald came up and pulled me from Seamus's arms. "That's enough. It's time for them to leave."

I sighed and smiled at my brothers. "I am glad I got to see you both once again. We will see each other again." I turned on my heel and ran away into the village. My vision was blurred with tears and I stumbled a few times, my heart breaking in my chest.  
When I reached the river, I collapsed on the bank, my fingers sinking into the mud.

"Oh God, oh God!" I cried; the pain inside me too much to bear. Time lost its meaning as I lay there, too exhausted to care anymore.

I awoke to someone stroking my hair and saw that it was Asvald. I groaned and whacked his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me," I growled and got to my feet.

He grinned, and looked me up and down. "You look good when you're covered in mud."

Shaking my head, I brushed past him. "Do not speak to me. My words could kill."

He run up behind me and swept me up in his arms. "We're making love when we got home."

I kicked and struggled, my anger boiling inside me until it turned into rage. "Go to hell!"

He just laughed and tossed me over his shoulder, gripping my calves tight enough to leave bruises.

When we reached the longhouse, he set me down on the bed before stripping down. "Come here, wife."

I glared at him and let out a long sigh. My body shook with anger, my heart tight in my chest with sorrow.

He smirked at me, and took my hand, pressing it down his belly. I yanked my hand away and jumped to my feet, slapping him as hard as I could. He grabbed my wrist and squeezed till I winced.

"You sent them away," I said, my eyes filling with tears. "You threatened my brothers! Damn you, Asvald!"

His face softened, and he released my wrist. "I am sorry for that. But I cannot lose you. And I knew you wouldn't want to make love with me." The corner of his mouth turned up in a smile. "I just wanted to see how you would react."

I still glared at him. "You are such a beast. Why do you toy with me like that?"

He shrugged and pulled on a tunic to cover his nakedness. "Do you still love me?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and saw Doolin and Seamus in my mind. "I don't know."

Sitting beside me, he placed a hand on my knee and rubbed gently. "I could not watch you leave, Eachna."

I pushed his hand off me and glared at him. "I wasn't going to leave, Asvald! I only wanted to speak with my family and enjoy their company. That's all." My gaze dropped to my lap and I softened my tone. "We made love only moments before they arrived. Do you think I would walk away from everything we have, from our marriage?"

Tilting my chin up with his finger, he made me look at him. "I honestly didn't know. I thought that the sight of your family after such a long time would overwhelm you."

The fire popped and silence fell over us, my heart aching inside me, a distance formed between me and Asvald. I felt empty and alone once again.

**What do you think about Asvald in this chapter? Please leave a review! Thanks for reading! And don't be mad at me, everything will work out, I promise. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Hi! So, I want to give a shoutout to one of my guest reviewers, aj. Aj was actually the first person to review this story. Thanks aj for your support! Hope you enjoy the update!**

Asvald and I avoided each other for the next few days; I was angry and miserable, he was regretful and shameful. I couldn't even look at him, couldn't be contented in his presence. He didn't smile, and stopped trying to speak to me when I wouldn't respond.

My heart felt like a stone, heavy and painful within me. Never in my life had I felt as alone as I did now. A part of me wished I had returned to my family, but I knew that if I had left, my life would have been spent wondering about Asvald and the life we could have had. I'd given my heart to him, and the day that I told him I loved him, he nearly killed my brothers and sent them away.

We lived as two different people in the same longhouse as the weeks rolled by. Asvald would give me a kiss in the morning and thank me for the meal, and wouldn't return until the sun started to set. After I finished all my chores, I would spend my time roaming the woods and shore, or with Groa and her children.  
Several weeks after my brothers left, I asked Asvald,

"Can't I go home? What kind of life is this?"

He looked at me with sad eyes and sighed. "You cannot go home."

I groaned in frustration and rubbed my eyes. "That is your pride speaking, not your love for me. If you truly loved me, you'd allow me to return to my family."

He took my hand. "I am your family."

I shook my head and yanked my hand away, ready to walk away. "You never listen. You do not understand what this is like for me."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, you stubborn woman. I will give you a choice. Stay with me and start a family, or I'll take you home to Ireland and you'll never hear of me again. It's your choice."

My heart skipped a beat and I opened my mouth to say I wanted to go home, then hesitated. Asvald was my husband, I'd given myself to him, and now I wasn't sure if I could leave him. My eyes met his blue ones, filling with tears.

He smiled and gently touched my cheek. "See? You're so loyal, you will never leave."`

"Asvald…" I started, fighting too many emotions to understand fully how I felt. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against mine.

"Let me show you all I have to offer," he murmured against my lips. The tears that had gathered in my eyes fell down my cheeks, and off my chin.

I nodded and cupped his face in my hands. He pulled back and kissed away my tears, running his lips tenderly along my jaw. Shivering, I moved closer to him, my body pressed into his.

"Ireland is my home," I whispered, more tears falling.

"Home is where your heart is," Asvald murmured, and together we knelt onto our furs, his kiss gentle and loving. My heart was beating fast, and though Asvald was trying to comfort me, I could do nothing to stop my sobbing. Laying me back, he leaned over me, propped up on his elbow.

"Hush, don't cry," he said softly, his sweet side showing. I smiled through my tears and wiped them away.

My choices rolled around in my mind, between my family and Asvald. My family seemed like the obvious choice, but with Asvald smiling down at me, his hands caressing me; it wasn't easy to decide to give that up. I didn't want to give up his warmth in the night and his morning kisses, or the feel of his skin under my palms. No, I didn't want let those things go. Asvald was mine, as much as he considered me to be his.

Tears started falling again, my chest shaking and shuddering as I tried to cope with everything I was feeling. "If only…"

He shook his head and rested his finger against my lips. "Shhh. No more 'if only's.' We have our future, our life. I will love you forever."

I reached up and pulled him down to me, kissing him with passion because I didn't want to lose him. If I returned to Ireland, I would be unable to marry again and would live my life alone. I couldn't live alone; I always needed someone there to keep me company. "I love you, Asvald. I will stay, my dear husband. I will stay."

He breathed a sigh of relief and kissed my neck. "Thank you. I will spend the rest of my life giving back everything I took away. It is my wish that soon you will have my child, so your heart will not be empty."

Heat crawled up my neck, and I smiled as I threaded my fingers through his hair. "It's my desire as well."

Moving over me, he leaned down to give me a soft, gentle kiss. Sighing, I held him close and kissed him back. His tongue touched my bottom lip and I opened up to him, groaning when our tongues made contact. The familiar musky scent of him made my heart beat faster, the feel of his muscles under my palms making my head spin. I felt him against my thigh, and a hot blush covered my chest and neck.

"Touch me," he whispered in my ear and nibbed on my neck. I sucked in a deep breath and let my trembling hand wander down his toned belly that was covered lightly in amber colored hair. He let out a loud groan when my hand caressed him. Smiling, I gave myself in to everything my body yearned for and what Asvald needed.

Later, we lay resting together my head resting on Asvald's chest as he sweetly caressed my hair.  
"Are you happy, _minn kona_?" He asked softly, kissing the top of my head. I sighed and ran my fingertips through the course hairs that tampered down toward his manhood. Lifting myself on my elbow, I kissed his chest. "Yes. I love you."

"Are you saying that to tickle my ears or do you mean it?" He asked, his voice still husky from our love making.

Nipping him lightly, I giggled. "I mean it, _maor_."

Smiling, he tilted my chin up and claimed my lips, tasting me like I was some sweet wine. Deep in my heart, the words resounded_. I love you._

The next morning, Asvald started his lessons in his language. He thought that if I spoke in his tongue, it would be easier for me to forget about Ireland. Starting out, I learned the names on commen things like fire, water, moon, food, and the names of animals.

But when night came and we were alone in our longhouse, he wanted to teach me more intimate words. We stood naked before each other, and though he was trying to teach me, both our minds were wondering.

Placing his hand on my head, he sad, "_Hjalmstallr." _I repeated it after him and got a nod of approvel. Next he placed his finger on my lips and I parted them. His eyes grew heated as he touched his fingertip to the tip of my tongue. "_Tunga," _he murmured. Moving his hand down, he caressed the side of my neck with his fingers. "_Hals." _Again, I repeated the word until he nodded.

His hand moved lower until it cupped my breast. "_Brjost."_

Breathing deeply, I kept my eyes on Asvald's and said the word. He touched my arm. "_Valtaeigr." _I repeated it and got a nod. His hands moved around to my back.

_"Hryggr." _

His hands came back around and caressed my belly. _"Kvior." _Once I learned the word, his hand stroked my thigh. _"Leggr." _I repated the word. He pointed to my feet_. "Fotr." _He looked up and me and smiled. "Very good, kona." Taking my hand he placed it on his chest_. "Kista." _I quickly learned the word. He moved my hand down his belly to his manhood that was demanding attention. I blushed and felt hot all over as I took him in my hand. _"Fosull."_

Smiling, I nuzzled into his chest. "Does this mean the lesson is over?"

"Mmm, I think I have a few more things to teach you," he growled and pushed me toward our bed. I fell back and he moved over me, nipping his way down my neck and collarbone. I groaned and lifted my hips toward his. He pressed me down and lowered his mouth onto my breast. Letting out a cry, I clutched his head close, not wanting to lose our contact. Fire seeped through my veins, my body heated and flushed, aching for more. Asvald flipped me over, grabbed my hips and lifted my bottom into the air, ready to take me from behind. I gasped, and looked over my shoulder at him. Pressing his hand on my back, he gently pushed my chest down so it touched the bed, making my back sloped. I folded my arms and rested my cheek on them. Asvald spread my knees and knelt between my legs, touching the tip of his manhood to my entrance.

Growing, he kissed the back of my neck. "Do you want me?"

My face heated but I answered him. "Yes."

He rubbed against me again, driving another cry past my lips. "Where do you want me, _kona_?"

I held back a groan and didn't answer him, too embarrassed.

He slipped a finger inside me. "Say it, Eachna."

"Inside me," I mumbled, hiding my face in the crook of my arm. "I want you inside me."

His deep chuckle sent pleasant shivers up my spine, making me tremble with wanting. "Beg for it," Asvald commanded.

"Please!" I cried and pressed myself back. Taking my earlobe between his teeth, he entered me with one powerful thrust. My back arched in beautiful, pleasurable agony. The feeling of him inside me left my head spinning, my whole body vibrating. He plunged into me again and again, never seeming to get deep enough inside me.

Something inside of me kept getting tighter and tighter, bringing me up to my peak.

"Finish for me, beautiful," he murmured in my ear, and it was my undoing. Wave after wave of heavenly bliss washed over me, leaving me floating like a cloud in the sky. Asvald let himself go when he knew that I was satisfied, and he finished, and collapsed on my back, panting in my ear. He rolled off me and closed his eyes, his muscular chest rising and falling with each deep breath. I leaned over him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"So that's how savage Norsemen bed their wives, huh?" I smirked down at him. He opened his eyes and grinned.

"I have been waiting for the right time to show you," he chuckled and pulled me down for a long, sensual kiss.

**I know it's short, but I thought that all you awesome followers deserved a nice hot chapter. ;) Let me know what you think! If you guys have checked out my profile, you know that I'm homeschooled. PM me sometime and chat! I get lonely. :( Don't worry, I'm not the kind of homeschooler who wears skirts to her ankles and turtlenecks. Lol, no. I wear booty shorts and tank tops. (Any other homeschoolers out there?) Anyhoo, leave a review! P.S I highly recommend that you read a fanfiction called "Beautiful Beast", which is a fic about Beauty and the Beast. It's pretty amazing.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Guys, I've been sick all of last week. :( Sorry that this chapter is a bit short. Love you all! 3**

Two weeks later, Asvald announced to me that he would be leaving within a few days on a raid of Ireland. My heart skipped a beat in dread, then I became flushed with anger.

"Ireland is my home," I told him, trying to keep from raising my voice. He reached out and touched my shoulder, but I shrugged out from under his hand.

"I know you don't like this, Eachan, but I am a Norseman, and this is what I do," he said gently, as if I could accept that my husband was about to kill and steal from people, burning down their homes and taking their women.

I looked up into his eyes, praying that he would change his path. "Asvald, you do not need to go raiding. Stay here and raise your crops and sheep. Don't gain your wealth by forcing another in poverty."

Asvald shook his head, his eyes flashing as if he was trying to control his temper. "You will never understand, _kona_. I must prove myself to the gods that I may enter into Valhalla upon my death."

I tried to stop myself from becoming angry. It didn't work. "You are right, husband. I will never understand. You are killing and ruining people's lives all for the sake of gaining entrance into your make-believe gods' feasting hall! I will never understand that. In the end, you'll only be rotting in hell!"

Asvald groaned and walked away from me, his steps stomping and back tense with rage. Again I shook my head and went to find Groa. She always calmed me down when I was upset. I found her by the river, washing her family's clothes. I knelt beside her and began to help. I decided to talk about something other than my fight with Asvald, just to keep my mind off it.

"Where was your home?" I asked her quietly, breaking the silence between us. Groa always let me speak first when I sought her out.

She looked up at me and smiled sadly. "A small town on the coast of England."

"Do you ever think of your family?" I asked, looking into the gently rushing water as I scrubbed a shirt with a stone.

"At first I thought of them constantly. Now, they hardly cross my mind. I have my husband, and my children now. I am happy," she said with a soft sigh.

"Groa is a Norse name," I stated, looking at her out of the corner of my eye. She rocked back on her heels and took a break from her washing.

"Bork named me that right before taking me as his wife. My true name is..." she trailed off for a moment, her eyes filling with tears. "My, it's been so long now since I've been called by it, I can barely say it. Elizabeth. My name was Elizabeth."

I nodded. "Why didn't Asvald change my name?"

She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Asvald is kind. He didn't want to take away the name that your parents had given you."

Her words brought a smile to my face. Asvald did have a heart, he cared for me, even if he had never said that he loved me. Maybe someday he would love me.  
"They are going to raid Ireland soon," I murmured, throwing the stone I was holding into the water with force.

"I know," she said softly, taking up her washing again.

"Doesn't that make you angry?" I asked her, wondering why she was so accepting of her husband's faults.

"Yes, it does. But there is nothing I can do about it. They will pay for their sins, just like I will pay for mine," She explained and smiled at me. "You will understand once you've lived with them as long as I have."

I nodded, though my heart was still heavy. "Sometimes I wish that Asvald was an honorable man who I could be proud of." My stomach twisting in a way that was becoming familiar, and I bit my lip, wondering if I should tell Groa what I had been suspecting for several weeks now.  
"Groa, I believe I am with child," I whispered, my heart pounding because it was the first time I had said the words.

A wide smile brightened her face and she pulled me close in a tender embrace. "I am happy for you, my daughter. Have you spoken of this to Asvald?"

I shook my head and moved away. "No. I fear how he will react."

Her brow furrowed in a frown. "Why? I assure you he will be most joyful."

I shrugged. "I just...I'm not sure I want this." I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. "Now I could never leave Asvald. The two of us are joined together to form our child inside my womb. I could never leave."

She sighed and laid out the wet clothes to dry on some near-by bushes. "Why would you want to leave? It seems as if Asvald is treating you well now."

"He is. And I love him. That doesn't mean that I don't still miss my family and wish to be with them again."

She nodded. "And now you have your own family."

My knees started to shake as her words sunk in. I would be a mother soon enough.

Later that day, I searched for Asvald, feeling bad for yelling at him. I found him down at the shore, talking to one of his friends. He saw me approach and said something to his friend, then came toward me, his expression unreadable.

"What is it, Eachna?" He asked, keeping some distance between us.

"I am sorry for losing my temper," I said, making sure that my eyes stayed locked on his. I didn't want to act like a puppy with it's tail between it's legs.

Asvald raised an eyebrow. "Really? That seems unlike you."

I stiffened. "What does that mean?"

Asvald smiled. "Forget it. You have my forgiveness. I would ask for yours as well, since I too raised my voice."

I smiled and took a step toward him, placing my hand on his chest. "You have it, my love."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I wondered when I would have the courage to tell him about the baby. My hand fluttered to my tummy. I was going to have a baby.

**What do you think about the baby? Let me know! Something interesting I thought I'd tell you. I had in mind that in the last chapter, Eachna was eight weeks pregnant. Eight weeks along for the 8th chapter. I didn't even plan that. Weird, right? **_**Also, I will be updating on Saturdays from now on. **_**Anyhoo, thanks for reading! **_**Review please! :) **_**Have a good week, y'all. - Em **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Yeah, so this is mostly a smut chapter. Giving you a heads-up that this is gonna be spicy. ;) This is the last love scene for a while, so enjoy it. Another wonderful thing, my laptop screen cracked because I stepped on my laptop and I am so annoyed but I can't blame anyone but myself. Ugghhh. Enjoy the update. ._.  
**

Since I had come to accept the fact that I was pregnant, my stomach turned much more often and most mornings I woke up feeling quite sick. Headaches ailed me for most of the day, then at night after the evening meal I would lose the contents of my stomach.

Asvald didn't mention anything to me about being with child, I believe he thought that I had some sort of stomach virus.

I kept trying to work up the courage to tell him, but I just couldn't. Even though Groa told me that Asvald would be quite happy with the news, I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I had this feeling that once I told him, things would change between us, and not for the better. So I kept my little secret.

Thankfully the day before Asvald was going to leave on his raid, I was feeling alright. When he suggested that we take a swim in the river, I readily agreed.

Asvald took my hand and raced toward the river and I tried to keep up. In his excitement, he forgot that I was in a weakened state. Upon reaching the river, Asvald stripped of his shirt and helped me with my dress, his mouth hungry and eager against my neck.

"I want to get my fill of you before we are parted from one another," he murmured, nibbling on my ear. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair, though my response to his attention was a bit less passionate than usual.

He tugged my dress from my body and tossed it aside. Looking over my body, his eyes sparkled with love and desire, and returned to my face.

"Your breasts are bigger," he stated, his hands coming up to cup them. I tried to hide a wince. My breasts had become very sensitive since Asvald had planted his seed in my womb.

I panicked, not ready to tell him about the baby. "I've been eating too much, I suppose," I said and reached out to caress the tent in his pants, trying to take his mind off my changing body. He quickly stripped out of his pants.

"You've been vomiting every night for the past while," he said, giving me a look that said that he knew I was hiding something.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I brought my lips an inch from his. "Asvald, if you do not take me right now, I will find someone else to do the job." My words had the intended effect. He lifted me into his arms with a possessive growl and carried me into the water. I twined my legs around his hips and clung to his neck. His mouth roamed over my chest, nipping me and kissing me, taking my hardened tip into his mouth. I groaned and my head fell back, the heat between my legs painful in the crisp water.

I felt his straining manhood against my arse, and rubbed against it.

"Gods, woman, you're killing me," he moaned, his hands tangled in my hair. I grinned and bit his chin, moaning as I moved against his taunt abdomen, grinding myself on him shamelessly.

"Fuck me senseless," I growled, needing him more than I thought possible. Earlier my body didn't seem all that willing, but once Asvald got my blood pumping...I was more than willing.

Asvald laid me down on the riverbank, most of my legs still in the water. Placing one hand by my head and the other on my hip, he entered me with a quick thrust and beginning to pound into me. For a moment I worried about the baby. Was it safe to make love while carrying a child? It was too late now.

My whole body trembled with pleasure, my cries sounding almost like I was in pain, Asvald's lovemaking was so intense. Asvald's face was flushed, his lips parted in bliss, his eyes half-closed. His cries were also loud, the kind of sound that made my stomach jump with wanting, making me even slicker between my legs. I relished this time with him, for soon we would have to part ways for awhile, and I might even lose him. I squeezed my eyes shut and forced that thought away. He _would_ come back to me, I knew he would.

His hips rolled faster and more jerky, his breathing deep yet quick. He was almost done. I wrapped my arms tighter around him, burying my face against him.

Reaching down between us, Asvald stroked my sensitive bundle of nerves, making me gasp and pant his name. My back arched off the ground, that was it. I was lost in my pleasure, letting it roll over me again and again until I came back down to earth.

Asvald's eyes were squeezed shut and with one last deep plunge, he finished inside me. He rolled off me and gasped for air, both of our bodies flushed and spent.

"That was..." I started to say.

"The best it's ever been," Asvald finished for me and propped himself up on one elbow. "Damn you, girl, now I'll never be able to leave on my raid."

I smiled and pushed my hair off my sweaty forehead. "Yes you will."

Asvald took my hands and pulled me up into a sitting position, then splashed some cool water on my flushed cheeks before leaning back on his hands. "Now that our lust has been appeased, tell me why your breasts are swollen and why you've been vomiting."

My heart sunk and my hand flew to my belly against my will. "I...I'm with child."

His face broke into a grin and he pulled me into his arms. "Praise the gods. I'm so very happy, _minn kona_. You've made me a very happy, happy man."

I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. "I'm glad, my love," I whispered and returned his loving embrace.

**Please leave a review about the smut! lol.**** Okay, so I wanted to give you all a fair warning about the upcoming chapter. Asvald is going to do something that y'all might not like. I want to remind you of a few things to ponder before the next chapter is posted.**

**#1. Asvald is a Viking, pure and simple. Always keep this in mind. This point should explain itself.**

**#2. Asvald LOVES Eachna. He would never do anything to hurt her. **

**#3. Asvald is a 'heathen' and Eachna is Catholic. Asvald thinks some things are okay, while Eachna doesn't. They have different beliefs. **

**Have faith in me, okay?**

**Alright y'all, thanks for reading and sticking with me all this time. I only ask that you be patient with me. Please review! Have a great week, y'all. Love ya! 3 - Em**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**Just wanted to say thanks to all my guest reviewers! All your kind words mean so much to me and I'd like you to know that I truly do appreciate it. Love you guys. xoxo  
**

The morning came when it was time for Asvald to leave for his raid. I packed him a bag full of clothes and food, and gave it to him with a kiss.

He reached out and caressed my belly, which still showed no signs that a child was growing there. "You have pleased me, Eachna. You are all I ever could have hoped for," he said and winked at me.

I smiled at his praise and stood on my toes to place a kiss on his parted lips, flicking my tongue between them. When I pulled away, I said, "I'll eagerly await your return."

His eyes were a shade darker as he said, "I will be back within a few weeks."

I clutched his shirt and brought his face level with mine. "Don't ravish any women and try to kill a few people as you can. And stay safe."

He smiled and playfully rubbed his nose against mine. "As you wish, _minn fagr kona." _ Turning, he walked out of the longhouse. I stood still for a moment, before moving out onto the cliff overlooking the ocean, watching as Asvald got into one of the fearsome dragon-headed ships. I said a prayer for his safety, and the safety of my people in Ireland. It seemed wrong to ask for both.

I spent most of the first week he was gone sleeping. Carrying a child made me quite tired and all I wanted was rest. My bed was empty and cold, and it occurred to me how much I enjoyed having Asvald in my arms each night. I even cried some nights out of loneliness.

The second week I felt a bit better and spent some time with Asvald's animals, caring for them while he was away. It took some of the loneliness from my heart. It shamed me how much I had grown to need him so badly. Asvald was, beside Groa and Bork, the only person I could truly talk to, since he spoke my language.

Every morning after eating, I would sit in the dew dampened grass on the cliff and watch the horizon for the ships to arrive. Resting my hand over my belly, I felt the tiny little bump that was already starting to form, and was firm under my touch. I had to smile, amazed that I had a little tiny baby growing inside me.

Sudden cries and shouts from down below drew my attention and I looked up to see the wooden ships cutting through the early morning fog. I jumped to my feet and ran down the slope to the beach, and waited eagerly for the ships to come in. Soon enough I could see Asvald standing at the front of one of the ships, and he smiled when his eyes met mine.

Once the bow of the ship touched the sand, Asvald jumped down and ran to me, lifting me into the air and giving me a sound kiss. I clung to him and kissed him back with passion.

"I missed you," I murmured against his lips. He pulled back and grinned.

"Are you well, _kona_?" He asked, his eyes wandering to my belly. I laid my hand over it and nodded.

"Tired and hungry, but yes, I am well," I answered with a smile. Asvald turned and motioned to a man still in the ship. The man nodded and dropped a young woman with flaming red hair from the boat. Her hands and feet were tied, so she fell to the sand on her side, and I could hear the breath come rushing from her lungs on impact.

I gasped. "They are not treating her well, Asvald. She will be hurt."

The girl struggled against her bonds. "Let me go, you beasts!"

I pushed passed Asvald and went to the girl, kneeling beside her. "It's alright, miss. Calm yourself," I said soothingly. She spit in my face and swore.

"Hey now. I will do you no harm. I am Irish as well and was taken captive just like you," I said and helped her sit up. This time she did not resist me. "Has any man on this ship harmed you?"

Her green eyes flashed to Asvald. "That one. He has struk me."

My eyes closed for a moment and I forced myself to take a deep, long breath before turning to face my husband. "Why have your harmed her?"

"That is none of your concern. She is my thrall and I can do what I wish with her," he said, all tenderness that I had seen earlier was now gone.

"She is your _what_? Why would you need a thrall?" I asked, my voice rising along with my temper.

He came close and touched his hand to my belly. "Since you are carrying a child, I can no longer find pleasure in your body. I can't lie with you, as it may bring harm to our little child. Until you can resume your role in my bed after the child is born, this thrall will bring me pleasure."

The heat of fury flushed up my chest and neck, into my face. "You are taking a bed thrall?" I growled.

"Yes. Now move aside. I will take her to the river to bathe and give her new clothing," he said and tried to move around me. I blocked his path.

"No, I will do that," I said before heading toward the thrall. Asvald grabbed my arm to stop me.

"If she runs, I am the only one who could catch her. I will bathe her. Go back to the longhouse," he said and pushed me in that direction. I huffed and stormed up the slope, but refused to enter the house, leaning against it's side instead. Asvald was taking another into his bed. How could he do this to me? And while I was carrying his child? Perhaps it was normal for the Norsemen to do this, but to me it seemed like a great shame. He was acting like my father had when he was alive. I forced the thought out of my mind. I didn't need to remember the pain of my childhood along with everything else.

Sighing, I started off for a walk, needing to clear my head. I walked over the grassy hills, the breeze making my hair dance. Looking down, I could see how my belly was poking out, and despite my anger toward Asvald, I smiled.

I returned to the longhouse after about an hour, and found that Asvald had returned with his thrall. She was wearing the typical shift and collar of a thrall, once again tied as she sat before the fire. Asvald was sitting across from her, and the way he was looking at her made my stomach twist. Shooting him some pointed looks, I knelt beside the young woman and touched her arm.

"Are you well?" I asked softly. I could see she had already struggled with Asvald, as his hand was now imprinted on her cheek.

Her green eyes flashed as she met my gaze. "What do you think, betrayer of Ireland?"

Her words stung, but I knew what it was like to be in her place. "I am no betrayer. I have no love for these people, only their leader." I glanced at Asvald.

The girl's eyes wandered to my slightly swollen belly. "I can see that. You seem happy enough. How is that?"

"Asvald has treated me well. Though it took time to earn the fair treatment," I said, hoping to comfort her in some small way. "What is your name?"

"Alanna. That is my name," she said, looking a bit more comfortable. "I am ten and eight years old."

The three of us sat in silence, as I wondered what it would be like for my marriage to have another woman here, and how unfair this was to her. In her own way, she was more beautiful than me with her bright red hair and full breasts. My hand went to my slightly rounded belly and I fought tears.

"Do you plan on bedding her tonight?" I whispered, bringing my eyes to met Asvald's.

"No. I am tired from the journey and only wish to rest," he said and motioned for me to come to his side. Sighing, I moved around the fire and set beside him. He wrapped an arm around me, drawing me close to his side. Leaning down, he smoothed my hair behind me ear and whispered, "I love you," in Norse.

"Then why are you doing this?" I whispered back, my head starting to ache.

"You know why. I have taken a thrall before when you didn't satisfy me," he murmured, his fingertips brushing over my belly. "It's not that I don't desire you, _kona_."

I remained silent, no longer wishing to argue with him. If he wanted to take another in his arms, there was nothing I could do to stop him.

Asvald sighed and held something out to me. It was a box of Irish tea. "Take it, Eachna."

I reached out slowly and took it, thinking of how he stole this from someone. "Did you kill anyone on your raid? Did you rape women?"

Asvald grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "Yes, I killed. That should not surprise you. But I never forced myself on a woman."

I looked up at him, tears stinging my eyes. "Have you forced a woman before?"

His head hung low and he poked at the logs in the fire with a twig. "Yes, I have. But enough talk of that." He looked down at the box of tea in my hands then back up at my face, expecting me to say thank you.

I smiled a little and kissed his cheek, but I couldn't bring myself to thank him.

That night Asvald slept beside me, his arm draped over my waist, his hand spread over my belly. I covered his hand with my own, looking at the strength of it. How many lives had that hand claimed? How many women has he struck with it? How many times had he caressed me with it? Lifting his hand from my body, I brought it took my lips and placed a kiss on the back of it, turning it over to kiss his palm. I rolled to face him, and touched my lips against his. He stirred in his sleep, and opened his eyes. I kissed him again, taking his lower lip into my mouth and stroking it with my tongue. He groaned and pulled me close, returning my passionate kiss.

When our lips parted, I gazed longingly into his heated blue eyes. "Please don't bed her. Please," I begged, not even ashamed of it. Taking his hand that was still clutched in mine, I brought it between my legs to find my already moistened center.

"Take me," I whispered, and watched the struggle on his face. His fingers caressed me, bringing forth a moan. With a sigh, he pulled away and got up from our bed.

"I am sorry, Eachna," he said gently before going to the thrall's mat and lying beside her.

I turned my back and choked back my sobs, spreading my hands over my little belly to comfort myself. _This is only for a season. Once the baby is born, he will want me again._

The next day I awoke to find that Asvald was gone, and Alanna was making the morning meal.

"You do not have to do that," I said and pulled on my dress. "I can cook."

She shrugged. "I used to do this for my family. It seems right to do it this morning as well."

"Thank you," I said and gave her a bright smile. "We will treat you well here. If I can, I will save up some coins to buy your freedom. Until then, I suggest you do whatever Asvald bids of you."

Alanna returned my smile with warmth. "I thank you for your kindness. But I do not think I can obey your husband. Once I am used by him, no one will ever want me again."

I reached out and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "I will find you a husband when my baby is born. Until then, I suppose you must warm his bed."

Her body shook with suppressed anger, her lips tight and her eyes sparkling. "How can I pleasure him when he is the one who killed every last family member of mine and stole me from my home?"

My own temper began to rise. "Do not forget, Alanna, that I have been through this as well. Do you think I wanted to love the man that changed my life forever? I did not. But over time, it was easier to love him and be content than to live in sorrow my entire life."

"Did you try to escape?" She asked, her eyes locked on mine. She was a beautiful woman, and it did not surprise me that Asvald wanted her.

I nodded. "Of course. Along the way I got captured by a Norsemen further up the coast. He returned me to my husband."

Her eyes widened. "And he didn't kill you?"

I shook my head. "No. He cares for me."

Silence fell over us until I said, "You have no need to fear my husband. If you obey him, he will be gentle and loving with you." The words tasted like bile in my mouth. She said nothing, only shook her head.  
The rest of the day, I showed her around the village and took her to meet Groa. The other villagers didn't seem to approve of me keeping company with a thrall, but I simply didn't care.

When the sun began to sink low in the sky, I lead her back to the longhouse, knowing Asvald would be expecting his meal.  
He greeted me with a kiss, his hand on my belly. "Are you well?"

"No," I snapped and pushed past him to prepare the meal.

Once I settled in for bed, I waited for Asvald to join me. Instead, he stripped down and joined Alanna on her mat. At first she struggled, but Asvald spoke softly but firmly with her and she laid still. I closed my eyes and turned my back, having no desire to see my husband bed another woman. I heard the sound of their kisses, of Asvald's lips against her skin. It wasn't long till she was panting for more. I heard the sound of their stripping, the sound of fabric settling on the floor. Tears burned my eyes and I struggled to hold in my sobs.

"I will be gentle, though this might hurt a moment," I heard him murmur to Alanna. She made no reply, but soon came her gasp of pain. All was still for a few moments, then I heard the sounds of their bodies meeting together and pulling apart, their moans and growls. Rising to my feet, I wrapped a blanket around myself and slipped out of the longhouse, wandering through the cool night to Groa's house. Though everyone was asleep and didn't hear me enter, I knew that I was welcome, so I settled down by the fire and tried my best to get some rest. Sleeping always made things better, easier. All I needed, was sleep.

I awoke the next morning to Groa gently shaking my shoulder. "Why are you here, daughter? Are you ill?"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, remembering the night before. "Asvald and the thrall...he bedded her last night."

She sighed. "He loves you. I hope you know that."

Getting to my feet, I straightened my dress and turned on my heel to leave. Since I needed to clear my head, I went to the one place I could do that. The river.

The soft sound of birdsong and the whisper of the wind in the trees comforted me as I walked, the clean air refreshing me.

When I reached the river, I was surprised to see Alanna sitting on the bank, twisting a blade of grass between her fingers as a few tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Alanna? Are you well?" I asked gently, sitting beside her.

She wiped at her tears and looked up at me with cold eyes. "Yes, I am fine."

I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them, looking out over the rushing water. "Did my husband hurt you?"

"No," she hissed, then fell silent.

Remembering how much I had fought Asvald when I first arrived, I wondered why she had not put up a fight as well. "Alanna, why did you allow my husband to violate you so easily?"

"I remembered your promise to give me a husband of my own when your child is born. And also," she looked up at with eyes that showed a kinder side to her. "I don't want to come between you and your husband. When he touches you, I can see his love for you. If I refused to give him what he wanted, I would anger him and therefore bring strife down on your head as well."

Tears filled my eyes and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Thank you. I don't know if I would have had the same strength if the same thing had happened to me."

"You think me strong for giving into your husband's desires?" She asked, frowning questioningly at me.

"Yes. It is harder to be brave for another's benefit than it is to struggle and fight for your own good," I said, hoping she would know that I understood her plight.

She sighed and leaned down to splash some water on her face. "Your husband is a good man. I do not know if you wish to hear this, but he was gentle, like you said. He wishes no harm on neither you or me."

I nodded, though my eyes stung a little. "Yes, he is."

Later Alanna and I returned to the longhouse and began some chores. It was nice to have someone to help me, since I was carrying a child. I started to look at Alanna like she was my sister, a close friend. Something I had been longing for, certainly.

She told me how she grew up with two younger brothers, one was twelve, the other fourteen. Asvald killed them in the raid, along with her father. This made me angry, but that was a side of Asvald and I had to accept it, because I couldn't change it.

"Eachna, what if you and I escaped together? What if we made it back to Ireland?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

My heart leaped as I thought of my home, but I pushed those thoughts away. "I can't, not now." I laid a hand on my little bump. "But I can't stop you from running. But as a warning, we are surrounded by Norsemen. Whether you go north or east, you will only run into another town just like this."

She hung her head, looking defeated. "You are two years younger than me and yet you seem older."

I smiled and giggled. "Why, because I am carrying a child?"

She looked at me with a steady gaze. "No. You are brave."

This time I laughed. "I fell in love with the man who stole me from my home. If anything, I am weak."

"If you say so," she said and shrugged, looking out of the corner of her eye at me and smiled.

Asvald returned to the longhouse after the sky was dark and the stars were out. Again he greeted me with a kiss and a caress on my belly. I pushed his hand away and have him my darkest glare.

"Oh, is someone angry with me?" He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me to pull me against him.

"You're damn right, I'm furious," I growled and brushed past him out into the night. Asvald followed me, walking fast to keep up with me.

"Eachna, stop. I know you are hurt," he said and grabbed my hand to bring me to a halt.

"I am carrying your child, Asvald!" I faced him, angry tears rising in my eyes. "And you repay me by bringing another woman into your bed? Into _our _bed?"

His eyes were gentle as he took my chin between his fingers. "I love you, not that thrall. You know that."'

"Then what is it that's driving you to Alanna?"I asked, placing my hand on his chest. "Is it because my body is changing and you don't desire me anymore?"

Asvald growled and grabbed my hips, pushing them into his. "Do not doubt for a moment that I desire you."

I gasped and stared up at him. Then I took a deep breath and pushed myself out of his arms. "No. No, no. It doesn't matter if you desire me. I don't need you to desire me. So go back to your bed thrall and I will be just fine. I do not need you for anything!" Turning on my heel, I marched away down the slope and into the dark village. It occurred to me that I had no where to go, except maybe to Groa's home. But I couldn't impose on them again.

Sighing, I walked slowly to the beach and watched the silver moon reflect off the calm, gently rolling ocean. Then I started to notice the waves of blue, green, and purple lights flickering through the night sky. The Northern Lights. I'd heard legends about them, but had never seen them before. They were beautiful, awe-inspiring.

With yet another big sigh, I settled down on the sand and laid back, keeping my eyes on the sky. I couldn't rely on Asvald for my happiness, I had to find it in myself. So I made up my mind that I would not sulk around because of Asvald lying with another woman. He wasn't trying to hurt me, even though he _was _hurting me, and I understood that he was only doing it because he thought that it was is right. Lots of men in the village had wives and bed thralls. That didn't mean that they didn't love their wives. Asvald and I were different in many ways, and I knew that when I fell in love with him.

"This will pass, right baby?" I whispered, rubbing my hand over my little bump. "Your father still loves me."

**Please review! ****Thanks for reading! **_**Also, Asvald is not a heartless man-whore. **_**He's a Viking and having sex with two women isn't that big of a deal to him, though it is a big deal to Eachna. He's really not trying to hurt her, he's just an idiot and doesn't know any better. Have faith in me! :) ****Please no flames. ****I promise everything will work out okay. Have a great week, y'all. - Em**


	12. Chapter 12

**I updated this again because you all were so upset. **

**Ok, some of you all really pissed me off. but I guess my last update pissed you off so let's just call it even. Thanks to all of you who have come back for more. I know I upset a lot of you last week, but I did give you all a fair warning before I posted it. Anyway, I hope this one is a bit more enjoyable for you. ;)**

Several nights went by, Asvald bedding Alanna every time. Finally, I couldn't tolerate it anymore, so I got up out of my bed and grabbed onto Asvald's shoulders.

"Get up, get up!" I screamed at him, yanking him off of her. "Get up!"

He stood and stared at me with panicked eyes. "What? Is the baby coming too early?"

Without thinking or answering his question, I struck out and slapped him across one cheek then the other.

"Eachna! What the hell!' He shouted and glared at me.

"How dare you! How dare you bed her like this, right in front of me! At the very least, take her somewhere else. Why must I witness it?" I shoved against his chest until his back hit the wall.

"Eachna, I know you do not understand-" He started to say but I cut him off with a slap to his mouth. It felt kind of good to be the one beating him up this time. It used to be the other way around.

"Oh I understand. You are a lustful, thoughtless, heartless bastard!" My whole body heated with fury and my knee came right up into his naked groin.

He doubled over, cupping his hands over himself, groaning. "Stop this, Eachna."

"I'll stop when you stop fucking Alanna," I growled, grabbing onto his hair and twisting.

"By the gods, woman! Alright, alright!" He held up his hands for mercy. I loosened my grip but didn't let go. "I will not bed her in front of you."

My teeth ground together, my chest heaving. "No! You will not bed her at all, damn it!"

Asvald's fury rose to match mine and he yanked himself out of my grasp and grabbed my upper arms instead. "I have needs, Eachna. Ones you cannot meet right now."

Tears filled my eyes. "I can meet them, just not in the way you might think."

"Wouldn't you see those activities as indecent?" Asvald asked after taking a sigh that seemed to calm him down.

"No." I shook my head. "After being married to a Norseman, my ideas of decency have changed."

He sighed. "I am doing nothing wrong, Eachna. This is how my people do things."

My anger returned and I reached out to slap him again. He didn't try to stop me and my blow range loud through the house,

He grunted in pain and his eyes flashed, but he made no move to harm me back.

"I will run away. And if you bring me back, I will take herbs to make me lose the baby. And after the baby is gone, I will lie with another man. Would you like that?" I hissed at him and punched him in the abs. His muscles were thick there and I think that blow hurt me more than him.

"You wouldn't dare," Asvald growled and made a grab for me. I skirted away from him, rising my fists ready for a fight.

"Watch me," I shot back, and made a swipe at him. He dodged it. Moving slowly, I got up in his face.

"How you you like it if another man took me? How you you like it if another man put his hands all over me?" I brought my knee up again and got him in the balls.

"Would you stop that?" he groaned. "Gods, we'll never have children again."

"Oh, in that case," I giggled evilly and kneed him again.

"Enough, enough!" He shouted and grabbed me, giving me a shake. "What do you want, Eachna?"

"I want you to be faithful to me. I swear I will satisfy you, just don't lie with Alanna again," I pleaded.

His eyes searched my face as he pondered my words. "I never intended to hurt you, my love."

"But you did. You did, Asvald. God, you have no idea how badly this hurts me! My father was unfaithful to my mother, Asvald! I cannot stand that the same thing has happened to me." Tears rolled down my cheeks as old childhood pain came to the surface.

Asvald moved slowly to wrap his arms around me. "I didn't know," he murmured in my ear. "I didn't know this would hurt you so badly. I won't lie with Alanna anymore. I swear by the gods."

I blinked away my tears and looked up at him. "You swear?"

He nodded and caressed my hair. "I swear. I am so sorry, Eachna. If you never forgive me, I'll understand. Gods, I am so blind."

I smiled and touched his cheek, where a bruise was starting to form. "Did I hurt you badly?"

He shrugged and grinned. "I deserved it."

I nodded and gave him a sharp look. "Yes, you did. And I'm glad it hurt."

A few went by and Asvald avoided Alanna, though she stayed in our house to help me as my pregnancy wore on.

Asvald did not ask for anything from me, and I did not offer it for quite some time. I was still angry, though I was praying and asking God to help me forgive and to give me a merciful spirit.

But after a while, the anger and bitterness was too much to carry anymore. I accepted that he hadn't meant to hurt me and when he knew how badly it was hurting me, he stopped and kept his promise to be faithful to me.

On a warm, breezy day of early summer, I asked Alanna to take a walk, so Asvald and I could have some time alone. She smiled and winked at me, and wandered off. Taking Asvald's hand, I knelt on the floor and asked him to sit with me.

"Asvald, listen. I know that you understand how much you hurt me, even if you didn't mean to," I said, looking into his eyes. He nodded, so I went on. "I love you, and I know you love me as well, despite our differences. But please, from now on, try to consider how your actions will make me feel and try to respect that."

Again Asvald nodded. "I plan to. I have hurt you so many times, in so many ways, and that shames me more than you'll ever know. I was raised believing that having more than one woman is perfectly normal, but I never thought about how you were raised and what you would think of it. I can ask nothing of you, but I will beg you to forgive me."

I smiled and took his face between my hands. "I do. By the grace of my Father above, I can forgive you." I kissed him softly at first, testing myself to see if I still desired him. The old embers were still there and flared up when Asvald slowly touched his tongue to mine, testing us both.

I pulled away and took a deep breath, then pushed gently on his chest, asking him to lie back.

"Don't take me inside you, Eachna. I do not want to risk harm on the baby," he said gently, though his voice was rough with yearning.

"I won't do anything that will put our baby at risk," I said and tugged his shirt up some I could nibble along his muscled abs. He groaned, his hands starting to wander over my body.

As I untied his breeches, I felt tears leak from the corners of my eyes and fell down onto Asvald's tense belly. He looked up at me with a frown and wiped away my tears.

"You do not have to do this, Eachna, if it makes you sad," he whispered and sat up against to nuzzle into my neck in a comforting way.

I shook my head and laughed softly. "I'm not sad because I don't want to pleasure you. I am sad because I have not been the only one to bring you pleasure."

"Don't be sad about that, for it is not important. You are the only woman I have ever loved, and that is important. You are carrying my first child, and that is important. You own my heart, and that is important," he whispered lovingly and pulled out of my embrace to kiss me tenderly on the lips.

_That is what is important, Eachna, _I told myself. _He loves me, no one else. _"Lie back, husband."

He smiled and kissed me once more before lying back and folding his arms under his head, propping himself up so he could watch me. Trying to to be gross, I moistened my hands with my spittle and wrapped one of them around his manhood, which wasn't completely aroused yet. The other I used to cup his balls, fondling them gently.

I met his gaze as I moved my hand, watching as his eyes grew dark and hungry, and within seconds he was hard under m hand.

"My gods, you're beautiful," he murmured, his eyes locked on mine. "There is none other that can out-stand your beauty."

I smiled at his praise. "Flattery will get you anywhere, sir."

His smile remained gentle. "I am not flattering you. I speak the truth." He let out a groan as I increased the pressure on his manhood.

Later, I watched as Asvald lay gasping, his face flushed and sweaty. An odd satisfaction came over me. I used a rag to clean off my hand then leaned down to kiss him.

"See? I have kept my promise as well," I whispered against his lips.

"You have indeed," He sat up and tied his breeches. His eyes met mine before he leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Thank you, my love."

All was forgiven.

**I hope this made you all feel better since Asvald got a bit of a beating for his stupid behavior. And they made up, obviously. Now I', afraid you'll all review going 'Why did she forgive him? Blah blah blah'. Please don't. They have to mend their relationship otherwise the story would be over and I don't think you guys want that. So yeah, she forgave him. It takes a strong person to forgive. It's easier to stay angry than it is to forgive someone who hurt you. And this is her husband and the father of her child. She loves him and he loves her. Alright, y'all. I'll stop rambling. Please review (Nicely!) and have a wonderful week! Love yooouuu! - Em  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, I made a lot of spelling and grammer mistakes in my last update. Sorry about that. The cracks in my laptop's screen make it hard to see what I'm typing. Sorry again. Moving on...**

**This chapter is pretty much about Asvald giving Eachna a 'spa day'. This is his way of doing something nice for her, something for only her pleasure. Hope you enjoy! :)**

Summer began and the weather warmed, the whole land covered in lush green. My bump had grown a little rounder, though I could not feel the baby's kicks yet.

I quickly figured out that I had to wake up every morning and choose to forgive Asvald, and put the hurt behind me. But I did still feel it sometimes when I let my mind wander.

Asvald was very sweet to me and completely ignored Alanna, who was quite a help to me on days when I felt too tired or sick to do much of anything.

"I want you to come with me," Asvald told me one morning after I had eaten a small breakfast, which he had made himself. (The corn-mush was thick and tasteless, but it was made with love.) He took my hand and helped me to my feet.

"Where are you taking me?" I murmured, rubbing at my sleepy eyes.

He grinned. "It's a surprise."

He walked slowly but impatiently, in a hurry to show me the surprise.

We reached the bathhouse, and he lead me inside, to where a tub was filled with warm water with bubbles floating on the surface. I glanced at him, not sure what this meant.

"Here, let me help you," he said and started undoing the buttons of my dress, till it fell around my ankles in a heap, leaving me stark naked.

Asvald respectfully kept his eyes off the most intimate parts on my body and instead gave a sweet caress to my growing belly. Taking my hand again, he helped me into the tub, and I sank into the warm water with a sigh.

"Did you do this for me?" I asked with my eyes closed, his hand still held tightly in mine.

"Yes," he said quietly and knelt behind me, letting go of my hand to let out my braid. He poured some water over my head and tingles of pleasure spread over my scalp and down my spine.

With gentle hands, he rubbed some soap into my hair, his fingertips massaging as he worked the soap with a lather. "I wanted to say that I am sorry for my selfish behavior," he murmured, and leaned down to place a soft kiss on my cheek. "Will you forgive me?"

I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder at him. "You know I have already forgiven you."

He nodded, gently working a few knots out of my hair with his fingers. "I know. But I haven't forgiven myself. I know that this isn't anything special, but I needed to show you that I love you."

I turned in the tub and captured his face between my wet hands. "I love you."

With his blue eyes sparkling, he nuzzled his nose against mine. "I am sorry I have hurt you."

"I know," I whispered and kissed his cheek before turning back around so he could finish washing my hair.

When he was done, he rinsed out my hair, then had me lean forward so he could wash my back, which felt incredible. I almost fell asleep in the soothing water, it was so relaxing.

Coming around the side, he washed my neck and torso, and lifted my feet out of the water to wash them and my legs. When he finished that, he came around behind me again and began massaging my shoulders, working out the tension with skilled hands.

"Who taught you to do this?" I asked with a chuckle, letting out a moan when he hit a good spot.

He laughed. "My mother. She would have me rub her shoulders when my father was gone. I did this for her when she was pregnant with my brothers and sisters."

I sighed. "Remind me to thank Groa later."

Silence fell over us as he worked, except for our deep breathing.

"Asvald?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" He responded without stilling his hands.

"Do you remember swearing to me that you would never take another into your arms? The night I let you take my maidenhead?" I asked, my voice rough with emotion.

He sighed. "Yes, I do. I swore that I would never take another in my arms as long as you were there to fill them. But since you have become pregnant, I can't take you in my arms for fear of hurting the baby."

"Ah, so you meant that as long as I was available to you, you would be faithful. But that moment I became unavailable to you, you took another. And don't tell me you were raised believing it was alright and that you never meant to hurt me. I understand that, truly I do. But my pain is still real." Tears slid down my cheeks and soon I felt Asvald's strong arms wrap around me.

"I am sorry," he said mournfully, nuzzling into my neck. "How can I make it right?"

I covered my face with my hands and sobbed. "I don't know! It's just...I have a little person inside me and you were unfaithful and I miss my family and I want to go home but I can't because I love you but I also love my family and I love Ireland but I love Norway too and..." I gasped for air and started sobbing. I felt like my body was being ripped in two, my pain was so real.

"Oh my darling," he cooed, rubbing my back. "Just cry. Let it out, my love."

Crying harder, I turned in the tub and wrapped my arms around his neck, needing his comfort. He lifted me out of the tub and onto his lap, holding me as one might hold an injured child. Grabbing a warm blanket, he wrapped it around me, trapping me between it's warmth and his.

I fisted my hands in his long golden hair, my whole body shaking from my sobs. I missed my family so much and I missed Ireland. My heart ached because Asvald had bedded another woman. More than anything in the world, I wanted to talk to my mother and my sister.

I cried because I had planned on marrying a good Irish man and I felt like my future had been stolen from me. I cried because my father was gone and I was happy about it, making me feel guilty. I cried simply because I needed to cry.

Burying my face in Asvald's chest, I breathed in shuddering breaths that took in his scent. Within moments, my crying ceased and I looked up at him with swollen eyes, feeling better already after my long crying fit.

Asvald looked lovingly down at me, simply stroking my long, wet hair. Pressing myself to him once again, I held him tight and laid my cheek on his shoulder. I knew that in his arms, I was safe.

Once I was calm again, Asvald pulled a comb out of his pocket. It was my comb, a gift he had given me after he found out I was carrying his child. He must have planned on combing my hair for me. I smiled as he combed my hair, his motions gentle and slow, careful when it snagged in my hair. He was being so tender, so soft. I was naked and dripping in his lap, and I didn't feel his hardness against me. He was in complete and utter control of himself. He was focused thoroughly on me.

Later, once I was dressed, Asvald and I sat outside our longhouse, watching the sun sparkle on the water, watching the fishing boats float lazily over the gentle waves.

"If you could wish for one thing from me, right now, what would you wish for?" Asvald asked, twining his fingers with mine.

"I would ask you to take me home to my family," I whispered, feeling a familiar squeeze in my chest.

"For a visit or forever?" Asvald asked softly, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb.

I shrugged. "I want to see them again, but I wouldn't want to stay forever. I'd miss you too much." I laid a hand on my little bump. "And so would the child."

Asvald laid his have over mine, smiling down at the little bump that showed a new life growing inside me.

"Maybe once the baby arrives and you are healed, maybe I'll take you to see them," Asvald said and smiled at me.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the mouth. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Mmm, you might not have said, but you've showed me a few times." His eyes glinted wickedly and I giggled, moving my hand down his belly. He caught my wrist to stop me and I looked up at him in surprise.

"Not today," he said firmly. "Today is for you," he captured my mouth again and kissed me exactly how he knew I liked to be kissed. I moaned and let him roll me over onto my back.

I let my hands wander over his back, slipping my hands under his shirt to feel those strong muscles. It had been weeks since Asvald had last pleasured me in his arms. I was about to ask him to touch me, when he slipped his hand under my dress to rub on my sensitive bud, while stroking my tongue with his, one of his hands gently groping my breast.

He pulled away to murmur, "I believe that you are in dire need of some release." He kept his lips close to my ear as he whispered wickedly naughty things.

It wasn't long till he brought me to my peak, and he had to press a hand over my mouth to quiet me.

"Gods, woman. You'll make the whole village believe I'm murdering you," he whispered with a smirk on his face. All I could think was, _My God, I love you._

And to end the day perfectly, he rubbed my feet until I fell asleep.

**Hope you all liked it! Please leave a review! I wrote this chapter to show that Asvald doesn't always think of himself. Sometimes his problem is that he doesn't think at all. But this time, I think he did and said the right things. So yep! Please review and have a fantastic week! I love you guys and thanks for sticking with me. - Em**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy! :)**

A few months went by and my little bump grew into a big bump, and I could now feel the baby's kicks and movements inside me. Some nights Asvald would lie in bed with my and rest his hand on my belly to feel the baby's jabs.

"It's going to be a son," Asvald said to me as he rubbed his hand over my belly, waiting for the baby to respond.

I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. "Why do you say that?"

"He's kicking," Asvald said with a grin and placed a kiss on my little bump. No matter how big my belly got, to me it would always be my little bump.

"All babies kick," I giggled and shook my head. "I think it's a daughter."

Asvald shook his head. "I pray that it's not. The last thing I need is another hot-headed female running around."

"Are you saying that I am hot-headed?" I scolded him with a smile. I already knew about my stubborn side.

"I love you," he murmured and kissed me gently.

"I miss you, Asvald," I whispered and looked into his eyes. "I miss having you in my arms."

He looked at me for a moment, before moving down between my legs and lifting my shift.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my heart starting to pound.

"Giving you something you haven't had in a great while," he murmured before lowering his mouth to my center. My back arched and I clutched at his hair, crying his name. He hummed against me, cupping my bottom in his hands, keeping me close to him. The pleasure made my sight blurred, my limbs shaking as I soared to my peak, before floating back down on a cloud of bliss. My eyes opened and met his, and he smiled.

"_Minn fagr kona," _he rumbled and gave me a passionate kiss. I smiled. An overwhelming tenderness for this man poured from my heart and I kissed him more fervently. This man was my lover, my husband, and my child's father, and I loved him.

It was two weeks later that I was at the river washing clothes when Alanna came running into the clearing.

"Eachna! The chieftain, he is very ill! Groa needs you!" She called before running away once again. Feeling my heartbeat pick up speed, I pushed myself to my feet and groaned, my back aching. Moving as fast as I could, I headed for the village.

I reached Groa's longhouse and she met me in the doorway.

"Oh thank the gods that you're here. Please, take the children," she said and the little ones clung to my dress.

"What is happening?" I asked, reaching out to take her hand. Her eyes filled with tears.

"It's Bork. His heart is failing," she whispered and slipped back into the dark house. I heard Bork's moans and heard Asvald's voice as he comforted his father.

Taking Ulf and Thord's hands, I led them toward the ocean. "_Koma, litill hinns," _I said, telling them to come. Ulf and Thord splashed in the foamy surf, laughing and splashing one another. Inga sat beside me in the sand, her face in her hands. Sibbi was standing with his feet in the water, staring grimly out over the clear blue ocean.

"He's going to die, is he not?" she asked in Norse, looking up at me with sad green eyes.

"I do not know, _svass hinn_," I said, calling her sweet one. She just sighed and shook her head.

My baby kicked and rolled inside me and I reached out to take the girl's hand, placing it on my belly. "He is kicking. Can you feel it?"

Her eyes widened and for a moment she seemed to forget that her father was dying. "Yes! Doesn't that hurt?"

I shook my head with a smile. "No, it does not hurt. It reminds me that I am growing a little person."

She smoothed both hands over my bump, watching intently. "It is amazing, yes?"

I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Yes it is."

A short time later, Asvald came walking slowly to the beach, trying hard to hold in the tears. I got to my feet, ready to receive him. Instead of coming to me, he went to Ulf and lifted him to his hip, and placed his hand on Thord's head. They gazed up at him, wanting their questions answered. Inga and Sibbi went to his side, both of them crying. Inga wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his shirt.

My eyes filled with tears as I watched Asvald comfort his brothers and sisters. He would make an excellent father. My hand drifted to my belly and I rubbed, feeling the baby's foot through my skin.

Asvald put space between him and the children, and came to stand in front of me.  
"I am Chieftain now."

I looked at him, my lips turning down as tears rolled down my cheeks. "I am sorry, husband."

He leaned down to kiss me, then turned to wander off into the forest. I sighed and gathered the children to bring them back to Groa's home.

It was late and Asvald had not returned home yet so I spent the evening talking with Alanna and preparing things for the baby, who would be coming in about two months.  
Alanna and I were already in our beds when Asvald finally returned. He came into the longhouse looking mournful and heartbroken. I reached out for him like I would a child and he came to me, burying his face in my shoulder.

"He's gone, Eachna. He's gone," he mumbled into my shoulder, feeling the wetness of his tears on my skin. _Was my husband, the all-powerful Norseman, __crying__? _

"All is well, my love. You will be fine," I whispered. With a sigh of anguish, he pulled back and kissed me fiercely, as if trying to force his pain away. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. He took my lower lip between his teeth, his tears wetting my cheeks, his hands gripping me tightly to the point of pain. I pulled away, for he was hurting me in his grief. Once again he cuddled into my shoulder, fisting his hands in my dress to keep me close.

"Easy, love," I murmured and stroked his hair as he wept. Finally, he took a few shuttering breaths and looked up at me with bloodshot eyes.

"My father is gone...I am the chieftain," he said, his voice scratchy from crying.

"I know." I looked him in the eye and smiled. "You will be a kind, loving, and respected leader."

Sighing, he buried his nose in my hair and breathed in my scent. "I love you, _minn fagr kona_."

It was only a matter of weeks before Asvald adjusted to being the leader of a large group of people. He also became the owner of eighteen farms. Not only was he carrying that responsibility around, but he was also about to become a father. My belly seemed huge and I was most thankful that Asvald did not see me unclothed very often.

On one chilly evening, Asvald and I sat by the cliff and watched the grey ocean roll gently against the shore.

"Asvald, I want to teach our baby of my God. I do not want him to grow up believing in your heathen gods," I said while twisting a blade of grass between my fingers.

"Are you worried for his soul?" Asvald asked, giving me a crooked smile.

"If the child grows to believe what you believe, then yes, I would be concerned for his soul. Also, we do not know if it will be a son. My heart is telling me it's a girl," I said, grinning back at him.

"Alright. I care not what gods he believes in," Asvald said and picked up a smooth stone and threw it as far as he could out into the frothy water.

"Also, you will never strike our child. Promise me," I said, my smile vanishing as I stared into his eyes.

"You may do the disciplining of a daughter. If it is a son, as I know it will be, I will discipline him as I see fit," Asvald said firmly.

I sighed but nodded. "Fair enough. As long as you never truly hurt him." I paused for a moment and placed my hand over Asvald's. "If it does turn out to be a son, I do not want him to go on raids when he becomes a man. I want him to be honorable."

Asvald's eyes flashed angrily to mine. "He will be a Norseman and the son of a chieftain. He _will_ go on raids and he will conquer many lands."

My eyes filled with tears. "No. The child is not only of Norse blood. The child is Irish as well. Just like you are part English."

Asvald growled. "Do not ever mention that I have English blood ever again. Do you hear me?"

"Are you ashamed of your mother? My God, Asvald, she gave you life and you resent her bloodline?" I said, ripping up a handful of grass in my agitation.

"Enough!" He bellowed and it echoed through the still air. I ducked my head and shut my mouth, but still boiled with anger.

After a short moment, I looked up at him. "Damn you, Asvald! This child is mine, and you know that. _Mine. _Inside _me_, needing _me_ for life. I will decide what to teach him and how to teach him."

"Ah, he may be safe inside you now, but once he is born, he is at the mercy of my hands. I can decide if he lives or dies. If I choose not to actknowlege him, you will have to abandon him. Anyone could kill him and it would not be murder," Asvald threatened with fury in his eyes.

Though my heart was pounding, I would not let him intimidate me. "You jest. You would never kill your own child."

He shurgged and gave me a look that said, _Want to test me?_

I slowly got to my feet and waddled back into the house. Alanna was sitting by the fire, her chin in her hands. Her eyes met mine as I walked in.

"Are you well, miss?" she asked, glancing down at my rounded stomach.

I nodded, though I was fighting tears. "I am well." I sat beside her and rested my head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around me and rubbed my arm.

"What did he do?" she whispered and watched the doorway.

"He threatened to kill our baby once it's born. He has the power to do so," I murmured, trying to keep my anger at bay.

"Hmm. Well, he has a temper, so he is certainly just jesting." She smiled at me and touched her fingertips to my belly. "He is proud of this."

Nodding, I pressed my palm to my stomach and took a few deep breaths. "He loves me and the child."

Later that day when Asvald came in for the evening meal, I asked him if he was serious about killing our child.

He chuckled and pulled me into his arms, kissing the top of my head. "I was just angry, my beautiful one. I did not mean anything I said. Will you forgive me?"

I sighed and nodded, used to Asvald and his moods. "I suppose. You really must work on keeping control of yourself, Asvald."

He laughed. "Yes, it seems I have no self control at all."

"It's not a joke, Asvald. Get it under control." I folded my arms over my chest and stared sternly up at him.

He tried hard not to smile. "Yes, dear." He kissed my forehead. "I still say it's a boy."

Later that evening, Asvald and I laid in bed with a good amount of space between us. I was still angry with him, even though he said he didn't mean anything he said about killing the baby.

Asvald knew I was upset, and kept glancing at me and sighing. Finally he said,

"I did not say I _would _kill our child, I said that I _could _if I wanted to."

I pressed my lips together and looked at him from narrowed eyes. "Why would it matter anyway? Why do you always have to hold your power over me?"

He chuckled. "Because you're always testing it." He rolled to face me and put an arm over my waist, tugging me toward him. "You may be Irish, but you have turned into quite a Norsewoman."

I cuddled next to him, but stayed silent, still unsure about my feelings. Our child kicked inside me, and poked an elbow into my rib. I laid my hand over the spot where a little foot showed through my skin and poked the baby back.

Asvald was watching me play with our unborn child, a smile resting on his lips.

"I love you both so much," he murmured, and pressed his fingertips into my belly where the baby last kicked, and a moment later, the baby kicked back.

I giggled and lifted my face toward Asvald, who placed a sweet kiss on my lips. "You make me angry sometimes and you speak without thinking, but I love you."

Asvald kissed me again and smoothed my hair with his hands. He knows I love it when he touches my hair. I sighed and leaned into his touch.

"Have you been missing your family?" Asvald asked softly, still stroking my hair.

I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes, breathing in his scent. "No, not too much," I whispered. I wanted to tell him more about my past, about a heavy burden I carried on my shoulders, but I couldn't do it. Not yet.

"That's good," he said and kissed my forehead.

I looked up at him and grinned. "You're in a loving mood tonight."

"Mmm, I want to hold you," he whispered and wrapped his arms around me. Asvald didn't usually like to cuddle very much.

"Asvald..." I whispered and trailed my fingers over his chest and over his stomach muscles. "I am glad that I came to be here."

Asvald rolled so I was under him, though he was careful not to put any of his weight on my belly. He looked down into my eyes, smiling. "You're happy," he said.

I nodded. "Yes, very."

He moved off me and I turned my back to him. He moved up behind me, the whole length of the front of his body touching the back of me. He draped an arm over my waist, keeping one hand on my belly. I closed my eyes and soaked in the warmth of his body, for the nights were getting quite cold. He nuzzled into my neck, placing soft kisses there. I was loving all the affection.

As we fell asleep together, I wondered how I ever could have slept alone.

**Just wanted to clear something up real quick. Back in those times people didn't really know if having sex during pregnancy was safe, so that's why Asvald isn't sleeping with Eachna. They won't be having sex again until after the baby is born. Sorry to vanesa, who requested a sex scene between them while she's pregnant.**

_**Do you think the baby is a boy or a girl? **_**Please leave a review! :P Have a good week, y'all. Love ya! - Em **


	15. Chapter 15

**So I'm going to have a bitch moment here. Just wanted to say that I work for hours to write these chapters for your enjoyment. Please take three seconds out of your day to leave a review. Thank you. **

**Warning: Birth Scene **

My time came in the dark of a icy winter night. I woke to the labor pains, like a fist wrapped around my insides and squeezing. Trying not to yell, I woke Asvald and he went to find his mother. I slowly got up from the bed and woke Alanna, who put some water over the fire.

"Oh God, oh God," I groaned out of fear and paced, my heart racing in fear. "Don't let me die, please," I prayed, needing some kind of comfort. Another pain gripped my belly and I cried out, panicked.

"You're alright, miss," Alanna murmured gently, though she made no attempt to touch me.  
I let out a long drawn-out moan and then the pain left me. With a sigh of relief, I sat by the fire and tried to eat some bread and butter to give me strength through the long night ahead. My lips moved in silent prayer, my hands moving constantly over my tight, round belly.

Groa arrived with another woman, who was said to be a healer, and another woman, who was a midwife.

"There will be no heathen prayers. I want no chants to your gods. Alanna will pray for me, won't you?" I asked and looked at her. She nodded with a smile.

For hours they left me alone, letting me lie down when I wanted to, and letting me pace when I wanted to. The pains were unbearable, and sometimes I would burst into tears until it faded. I never faced any pain like that before.

When I felt that the baby was coming, I wanted to lie down, but Groa insisted that I squat, that it would be better for me and the baby. I did as I was told, and Groa next behind me, supporting my back and keeping me steady. The midwife was in front of me, ready to catch the baby. The pain blurred my eyesight, and it seemed like a never-ending groan poured from my mouth. I felt the crown of the baby's head emerge, gasping at the horrible burning pain.

Groa murmured encouragement in my ear and rubbed my lower back. The midwife guided the baby's shoulders, and seconds later, the baby slipped out in a wet rush. I gasped with relief.

"It's out?" I asked in shock, staring down at my red baby. "It's over?"

Groa laughed and patted my shoulder and kissed my sweaty cheek. "It's over, Eachna. Your baby is here."

Though I had been staring at the baby, I finally truly saw it, a smile appearing on my face as I looked upon it's little wrinkled body, and heard it's cries of surprise and anger from being forced from my safe, warm womb. The midwife was wiping the child off with a soft rag, but I pulled it away to see that I had given birth to a son. Asvald had been right. It was a darling little boy.

"Hello baby," I whispered as tears flooded my eyes, so much in awe of this little person I had created that I could hardly speak. I cried happy tears as the midwife cut the baby;s cord and counted his toes and fingers. But I knew even before she told me. He was perfect.

Once the afterbirth was delivered, Groa helped me over to the bed and I laid down, thankful from the relief. While I was laboring, a large skin had been draped over the doorway, to give me some privacy. Alanna pulled back the skin to allow me to see the sun peeking up over the ocean, the water pink from reflecting the masterpiece of colors in the sky.

"A new day for the beginning of a new life," Alanna said and came back to my side to kiss my cheek. I smiled and the midwife laid my newborn son on my chest so I could nurse him. The baby calmed at the warmth of my skin, his head turning to the side to latch on to my breast. I gasped at the beauty of this moment, and more tears slid down my cheek. It hurt to nurse him, for it caused cramps in my belly, but that did not ruin how perfect it was. The child cooed, and his tiny hand pressed to my skin.

"I love you," I whispered and touched the soft blond hair on top of his head with my fingertips. My son opened his eyes fully for the first time, blinking up at me with grey-blue eyes. My smile widened and my heart stretched to hold all the love I felt for my baby. He smelled sweetly of newborn, his little body warm against me, his skin soft and tender.

"My little bump. You will always be my little bump," I murmured down to him with love. This was the best day of my life.

It was later that afternoon when Asvald came into the longhouse. I had spent most of the morning sleeping, but I awoke when he entered.

"Are you well, _kona_?" He asked, kneeling beside the bed and taking my hand.

I smiled and caressed his cheek. "I am well, though a bit sore and tired."

"May I hold our child?" he asked, looking at our sleeping baby in my arms. I gently lifted him up and placed him in Asvald's waiting arms.

"Meet your son," I said, proud of my little family. Then I realized something. This was the first time I'd thought of Asvald as my family. Our son made everything seem perfect, like every bit of pain and every day of loneliness was meant to be.

Asvald smiled at the child and touched his finger to our son's cheek. "He has your nose."

I laughed. "Yes, and he has your eyes and your lips."

"And your chin," he said and his eyes met mine. "He is beautiful. Thank you, _kona_."

I gave him a nod and lifted my arms for my son. Asvald places him back in my arms.

"In nine days we will have the naming ceremony," Asvald said, smiling warmly at us.

"What will you call him?" I asked, stroking my son's downy hair.

"You will find out in nine days." He leaned down and gives me a long, deep kiss. I was glad that in due time, Asvald would join with me once again.

A little more than a week went by, and it was time for our son to be named. I got up and dressed in my finest blue dress to show my status of the chieftain's wife. I nursed him before walking very slowly to the commonhall, still a bit sore from the birth and trying not to slip on the snow-covered ground, Alanna by my side.  
Opening the heavy wooden door with one hand, I stepped into the crowded hall, thankful for the warmth.  
Asvald was at the front of the room and his voice echoed off the walls. "Today we welcome new life into our village. A new child has been born! Who bore this child, come forth and identify yourself!"

With shaky legs, I stepped forward through the parted crowd. "I am Eachna and I bore this child," I said and stooped to place our child at his feet. The child cried and I yearned to comfort him.

"I am Asvald, son of Bork, and I sired this child," Asvald said and I blushed. He continued, "I recognize the child, named Toki, as my son and swear by the gods to raise him to be a fine warrior." Asvald drank from a horn of mead then bent to lift our son into his arms. I smiled when our son, Toki, stopped fussing because he knew who is father was.

Asvald turned to face me and asked, "Do you, Eachna, accept me as the child's father and swear by the gods to raise him as a warroir of this village?"

I wasn't quite happy about the warrior part, but I said, "I do so swear." Taking the horn of mead from Asvald, I took a sip.

Asvald lifted Toki into the air and shouted, "Here is my son Toki, welcome him to this village!"

The crowd all shouted back, "Toki, we welcome you!"

"It is done," Asvald said and laid Toki in my arms once again, then placed a kiss on my cheek. "You have made me most happy," he whispered. His praise warmed my heart.

That night Asvald slept beside me, and Toki slept in a cradle alongside our bed. Lying on my belly, I watched Toki as he slept, his little lips parted in sleep, his fist tucked up by his cheek.  
Asvald propped himself up on his elbow and peered over my shoulder at our son. "He is perfect."

I smiled and touched my fingertips to my baby's belly. "I know. Look at his golden hair! It matches yours," I whispered.

"You did well, my love." He kissed my cheek and laid down again. Smiling, I rolled over to face my husband.

"There is only one thing that is bringing me sorrow. I wish my mother could be here to see my child, along with my sister. I wish they could know that I've had a baby," I whispered.

Asvald looked at me, and I could tell he was trying to be compassionate. "Your brothers learned that you are married all those months ago. I am sure that your family will assume that at one point or another, you would have a child. For now, focus on the family you and I just created."

I kissed him softly, and my body started to react in wanting him. Pulling away, I tried to dampen the flames of desire I felt, reminding myself that I had just given birth a week before.

"I'm glad the baby is born. Now I don't have to share your body with someone else," Asvald murmured and nuzzled my neck.

"We still have to wait until my bleeding stops," I told him, though I loved the affection.

"Mmm," he hummed and kissed my neck before putting some space between us. "I eagerly await that."

I smiled. Everything just kept getting better.

After a few more days of rest, I started to attend to my promise to Alanna. During my pregnancy, I had snuck away some coins from Asvald's pouch of silver, and had enough to buy her freedom.

Asvald agreed to freeing her, and we preformed the ceremony. A goat was killed and her collar was removed, and she was free. While I looked for a husband for her, she continued to live in our home.

I spread the word about Alanna and arranged a meeting in the commonhall. All free young men were to meet me there and I would choose a man worthy of my best friend. Beforehand, I asked Alanna what she wanted in a husband, and she told me that she wanted kindness, strength of spirit, gentleness, and self-respect. On the outside, she wanted a man with green eyes and dark hair. Basically a man who looked nothing like Asvald.

After talking with the men who came, I picked out three who I thought would be perfect for Alanna. One had brown hair and blue eyes, another had blond hair with green eyes, and one with black hair and grey eyes. They all were gentle and polite, yet they carried themselves with quiet pride.

Alanna met and talked to all three men, and chose the one with black hair and grey eyes, named Hott. She seemed very happy with him, and I felt good that everything had worked out well for her.

I gained new respect from the villagers since I had given Asvald a son. Being the chieftain's wife was actually quite fun. People would trip all over themselves trying to please me, to get in my favor.

Life was difficult in a new way as I got up in the night to nurse Toki and my temper was more easily provoked.

But the most special times were when Toki cried in the night for milk, and I would lie on my side as he nursed, his warm little body cuddled to my side and Asvald would wake up and watch over my shoulder. I loved those special moments with the men in my life.

"I was right," he told me and kissed my shoulder. "You are a wonderful mother."

I smiled and stroked Toki's cheek. "He deserves the best of me. He deserves the world."

**So what do you think of the baby? Do you think they will be good parents? Let me know in the reviews! And yes, Hott was a real Viking name. Have a good week, y'all! Love yoouuu 3 - Em**


End file.
